


Crossfire

by John_Eggplant



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Questioning Sexuality, some sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Eggplant/pseuds/John_Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit happens in Overwatch. Old flames return, new relationships are made, and drama ensues. Jesse is dumb and does dumb things while Jack tends to overreact. Everything turns out alright in the end.</p><p>This is an RP so it might have some writing flaws. Written by me and artthekid on Tumblr. Hanzo/Jesse happens in later chapters while Jack/Jesse happen in more in the beginning.  Genji/Tracer happen was later and will be noted in the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Jesse McCree.

That was the name that once lived beyond the power of law and now was the target of it right along with a nice big tempting price tag. $60,000,000: Dead or Alive. Not bad if he did say so himself-- Ah how cruel fate could be. He was hated more as a villain now than when he was once one of _them_... Leaving the scum just turned him into annoying garbage  that the government wanted to sweep away along with all their problems once they blamed it all on him. Quite a life huh? Well, he couldn't complain. He brought himself here. He wasn't the one for the high life. No. He wasn't a hero. Never would be. Wasn't a villain either-- He was just an outcast with deadly aim and a sharp tongue. But he was also a man, a man with needs. Needs like food and a roof over his head. And booze.

Jesse went from town to town whenever and however he could. He'd seen a lot of this big bad world in all its wonders and filth. But right now, he was just smoking in the corner of a bar with a nice cold beer in his mechanical hand, hat pulled low over his eyes. He was close to the border between America and Mexico which was dangerous territory, but he was just itching to get on out of here and over to the next crazy adventure he would walk on into.

Jack had been around the town, getting the "help" of some low life criminals to point him in the right direction to where Jesse McCree would be. The town was rough and Jack wasn't surprised that an outlaw could hide here without fear of being caught by the police. Following the stories, Jack managed to catch up on the outlaw’s trail. Honestly he wasn't too sure what he would find, but he would take Jesse in and see what he knew and that would be that. He pushed through the western style swinging doors of the bar and looked around. A few patrons looked at him, looking nervous as he walked in with his heavy booths thunking against the wooden floor. Some left but the rest looked away, knowing better to stare at him.

McCree didn't move as he heard thick boots thump across the wooden floor of the bar, glancing over to him from just under his hat, a shadow cascading over his sharp eyes. Huh. It wasn't hard to tell this dude didn't belong around here. He wore thick leather and protective gear, and a rather haunting mask covering his face, hair as white as snow. Jack eyed the man in the corner, smoking as he held a beer in his hand. He didn't seem afraid at all. Turning away from the man, Jack walked to the bar and tapped on the wood of the counter to get the bartenders attention.

Jesse lowered his head again, content with his spot seated in the corner, letting the smoke he breathed in slip past his lips. That is until he heard his own name from a deep gravelly voice from the stranger himself.

"Looking for McCree, do you know where I can find him?"

Jesse didn't move, didn't panic, but his teeth clenched. It was never surprising to hear his name being tossed around. Police were looking for him, other criminals, desperate citizens, black watch... Problem was he couldn't tell just what the hell this guy was. He had his own business, and apparently that business included him. He grabbed his cigar to tap away the piling ash on the end as he slightly tilted his head towards the bar to listen on in.

The bartender raised a brow at the dark stranger that practically intruded into his bar, looking him over rather skeptically before he replied, "No. I don't take no names here mister, I serve these folks their drinks and shoo them along for the next thirsty guy to come along."

The bartender's eyes betrayed him. Jack watched as his eyes flicked over to the man in the corner. Jack stared at him hard for a moment, completely silent before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Thanks for the info."

Jack looked nodded his head in McCree's direction before his voice cut through the quiet bar. "Everyone here has until his drink is empty to get out." His voice was deathly serious as it rang through the casual space. The bar was deathly silent for a moment before customers scrambled to leave the bar.

Damn. He was good

McCree didn't move a moment more then moving his hand to take a nice long sip of his beer. Probably would be the last one he would get out of tonight. As he did the bartender started to ramble on, looking between the two, lips twisted in a nervous scowl. Which one he was more afraid of, only God could know.

"Sorry Jesse I didn't-"

"It's ok Phil." McCree quickly cut in, his voice thick with a southern accent as he roughly put the bottle down against the table, a sharp smirk on his lips. "Why don't you get yourself on out of here and take a smoke break? I'm just gonna have a chat with this..." He lifted his head, nudging his hat upwards to cast away the shadows that once covered his brown eyes that looked over the white haired man curiously. "...gentleman." He finished as he bit down on his cigar, taking in a breath of smoke.

Jack turned at his words and looked back at McCree casually sitting there. He didn't move to grab his gun, simply watching this outlaw curiously. He had heard interesting things about him. Despite allegedly being a part of Blackwatch, all of the crimes committed by them with McCree in the area turned out surprisingly well. The loot was usually taken, the Blackwatch members were hurt, and no civilians were harmed surprisingly.

Something was fishy.

The way McCree acted now showed that he cared for the civilians around him. That was not how normal Blackwatch members worked. He heard the bartender hesitate before leaving at McCree's suggestion. Jack didn't move.

"Who do you work for?"

It was an obvious and seemingly stupid question. But it was a test really. McCree leaned back in his seat at Jacks question, draping an arm over the back of his seat casually as his other prosthetic arm swished the last sip of his beer in its bottle.

"No one," He replied simply as he watched Jack, his gaze steady and calm yet sharp and curious. "Only thing leading my life is fate mister~ ...How about you? Ya look like you know how to handle yourself but that pretty outfit of yours don't come from any nice government protected job now does it?"

Interesting. McCree had a sharp tongue and an even sharper wit didn't he?

"No. I work for no one."

It was true, he worked for only himself.

"Word is that you work for Blackwatch. But I'm starting to get the feeling that that's not entirely true." Jack was still and sturdy like stone as he stood there. "Someone who works for them usually doesn't care about civilians let alone a bartender."

McCree raised a brow at his words but help a smirk. It was one that seemed to grow into a rare grin as he gave a soft chuckle and looked down into his beer bottle.

"...Wow. Someone actually noticed that. What a first~" he said before bringing the bottle to his lips to finish it off in one last gulp, dropping the bottle onto the table again. "...Now as much as I'd like to thank ya for not thinkin' me to be some Blackwatch son of a bitch-" he continued before he stood from his seat, not making any more effort to move past that. "-we both know there's something we gotta finish up here...so...spit it out...Whatcha want from me? What brought you over to this run down place askin' my name? And who's askin' it?"

"Overwatch is asking." Jack watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction. "I came down here looking for Jesse McCree the gunslinger because I heard that you were a part of Blackwatch. But seeing as that's just a rumor, I'm deciding to change my reason for being here. I want you to join us. If what I hear is true, you're better with a gun than you are with your sharp wits."

McCree just stared a moment, seeming to think the words over a moment as he looked over the strong stranger before him before he gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Eheheh...Overwatch huh?" He murmured as he finally took a step to move away from the booth corner of the bar to close a bit of the distance between the two. "Sorry partner but you're lookin' in the wrong place. Overwatch is for heroes. It's an organization that saves people even when they fight back. And I..." He stopped a few feet before Jack, gloves hand reaching to rest on his belt. "...am no hero." He said bluntly, lips tilting into a small smirk.

"...I'm just a man on the run. ...So- I'm gonna go ahead and vamoose. And I suggest you do the same. No one takes kindly to a stranger clearin' out a bar. 'Specially during happy hour." He said before turning to make his way towards the door.

Jack watched in walk away for a moment, taking in his words and his attitude. There was a painful past in those eyes that echoed his own all too well. "I know you saved that train full of people Jesse." Jack looked at McCree's back, waiting for something.

McCree stopped himself in his tracks as Jack blurted his knowledge of the train incident, not making another move as he stood there, just between Jack and the door. He hesitated...probably for the first time in a long long time. He knew about the train... Probably heard from the people's stories and decided to actually listen. Rare thing around here now a days-

"You could have let them die but you didn't. I'm not asking you to join us because you're a hero. I know for a fact that you're not. You've committed more crimes than I can count. I'm asking you to join us because you don't like to see innocent people die. This is your chance to do something worthwhile with your life instead of wandering. But if you don't want to then don't. I won't come after you," Jack finished, not moving at all. This was his only and last chance that he would give McCree.

Unseen to Jack, his eyes looked to the ground, between his own two hands. One human hand gloved and the other one hard and cold metal. Jesse had tried to be a good guy after Blackwatch, but those damned idiots ruined everything- They made him a dangerous man and now that's all he really was.

A dangerous clever man. He was tough and could be merciless when he wanted to be.

But the last thing he could stand was to go to sleep knowing someone else would be missed the next morning because he didn't do something. His hands clenched into tight fists at the thought. Yeah bein' a free man of your own way gave you a real breath of fresh air. But it wouldn't pay for your beer or keep you safe or even let you do the one thing you know you can do.

"....Say I...accepted your offer..." He said rather thoughtfully, turning his head a bit to glance back to where he stood. "...What happens then?"

"What happens is that you get a communicator that connects you to all the Overwatch agents around the world. You can stay here and wait until you're called for help. Or you can come with me and we can head back to our base. The choice is yours." Jack watched him curiously. This man was a walking oxymoron. He was a criminal with a heart of a hero.

Jesse tapped a finger against his metal belt buckle in thought, only the faint sound of metal hitting metal left between the two. Overwatch huh...

"...eheheh...oh boy what am I getting myself into-" he murmured quietly to himself before speaking up to finally announce his answer to the stranger. "...Alright." He said as he turned back to face the man that no doubt would have changed his future. "...I can set with that. ...I'm in." he said decisively in a strong rather determined tone. Yeah... Maybe it was time to change things around. After all, the enemy of his enemy was his friend. So as far as he knew this masked stranger was his ally.

Jack seemed to relax just a little at his words. "Good. Glad for you to join us." He walked over to the gunslinger and pulled out a small communicator. "Don't lose it. And if you use it for the wrong reasons, I'll find you."

"I don't doubt that." He replied as he reached out to take the communicator into his own hand, holding it in a gentle yet rather protective grasp as he looked the man before him over again. "...I reckon this means we'll be workin' together now. So- you already know my name somehow...What do I call you stranger?" Jack's eyes lingered on McCree's hand. It said a lot about him as a person.

"You can call me Solider 76," Jack replied, not yet trusting him with his name quite yet despite his knowledge. "You coming with me or are you going to stay here?"

"Soldier 76...That's some name ya got there. I'll remember that." He replied with a small grin.

"I've got my own way of doin' things- so I'll see ya the next time y'all call me in~" he tipped his hat to his new ally in silent thanks. "I wasn't kiddin' when I suggested you head yourself on out of here. Phil pushed the secret police button under the bar when you kicked everyone out. These folks take their happy hour seriously. It's best we hold 'em up and move 'em out before unwanted company arrives."

Jack smirked under his mask at Jesse's words. "Thanks for the tip." He nodded his head before walking past him to the doors. "See you around cowboy." He waved a hand, not turning around as he passed through the doors. This was a surprisingly eventful day despite it being so calm.

Jesse gave a casual salute to the soldier as he watched him head out of the now silent bar.

Quite a character there that soldier... Strong. Independent. Caring. Yeah, that's the guy you'd think to be a hero, not someone like McCree. And yet.... He looked down to his hand to the small communicator the man had given him in though, a thumb brushing over it thoughtfully. And yet....he was part of Overwatch now

Soldier 76. Heh. What a name.

As he heard the distant scream of a police siren, he took his half-finished cigar from between his teeth and let it drop to the ground carelessly before he turned on his heel, his poncho swishing around him in the sudden action before he made his way towards the back door. Time to get the hell out of here- He couldn't help but grin to himself as the pocketed the communicator. Good guys on the run- Oh what stories he was gonna have to tell by the end of this.


	2. Bloodied Past

It was several months of missions and bantering with the other members of the team that was Overwatch before Jack told Jesse his real name. It took even longer for their friendship to develop until the two could casually joke with one another. Jack had been a tough cookie at first, but over time he slowly softened up to Jesse. It was clear that the former hero had a soft spot for people despite how bitter he could be. Jack never took off his mask. Never let anyone see him without it on. Jesse had seen pictures of Jack when he was young due to Tracer showing them off with a smile. She always was one to bring people closer. Over time Jack grew accustomed to Jesse. Hell he even found the guy funny and interesting. Of course he wouldn't tell him that though. There was still a lot of things about their past that was left unsaid but that was alright. Jack wasn't one to rush relationships.

Jesse didn't really know what to expect when he joined Overwatch but it wasn't this. He never thought that he would joke around with his team mates, that he would be more than a pawn, that he would make friends- He was use to the formal, you come you shoot you go kind of deal. But..he was likin' this way better. While Tracer was an absolutely friendly dame, and others like Hanzo and his brother and a few others easily accepted him, he usually stuck with soldier. And would continue to stick with soldier whether he liked it or not. He was a stubborn guy, and he was rather determined to get to know the guy that brought him here.

Soldier 76 was a pretty stubborn guy as well- Took him months just to tell him his name. Jack Morrison... He admitted he liked that way better then solider 76~

The two were pretty good friends now he would say they had each other's backs on the battle field, they jokes together, they laughed together, they slowly warmed up to each other as any stubborn and secretive guys could. Oh yeah- And Jesse recently took up the habit of flirting with his favorite soldier boy because as he got to know the guy, he thought the guy was cute He didn't need to see the guys face to know he liked him and was attracted to him (Though seeing his face would help his curiosity. Damn he was stubborn about that funny mask visor thing- even Tracer wouldn't say why, if she even ever knew.) It was casual though. He wouldn't push the guy.

He flirted with a couple people. Even Tracer though they both knew it as a big joke because Tracer was a lesbian and Jesse was gay but he loved the gal, she was a great friend who knew how to joke around. He stopped flirting with people for about two months when he dated Hanzo-- Until the guy broke up with him...

Yeah.

Jesse didn't like to admit it but that kinda stung. He wasn't petty though and he didn't hold it against Hanzo. Hanzo was a good warrior who had his priorities and Jesse just...wasn't one of those priorities. That's ok. Everyone had their goals. McCree just happened to be a secret romantic. But Overwatch was good to him despite it all. He got friends, he had a place to stay, and he got to do the thing he was good at. He had it pretty good~

At the moment, the team was just returning from a pretty crazy mission, a simple payload escort getting sabotaged and they barely managed to get it delivered by the skin of their teeth. But they still got it. McCree gave a whistle in exclamation for just how crazy that mission was as he stepped into their safe base, sticking his pistol back into its holster.

"Damn- That was a hog killin' time huh?" he said as he took off his hat to push his hand through his hair, pushing long loose strands back into place before he put his hat back atop his head properly.

Jack walked along beside him, eyeing the cowboy as he ran a hand through his hair. He wouldn't lie, Jesse was an attractive man despite how gruff he was. If anything Jack would say he found it oddly charming. "It's been awhile since we've had such a challenge. But that was cutting it close."

Jack walked down the hall and toward the living room. He needed to sit down and rest his aching knees. "Blackwatch it getting better and that means trouble."

McCree hadn't told Jack that he use to work for Blackwatch. Honestly he wasn't sure if Jack even knew he did or not. It wasn't ever brought up again after the night they met. But knowing how much Jack hated them, he knew better then to bring it up now just to see if the guy knew he once worked for them.

He followed behind Jack towards the living room as the team split up around the base to their favorite cool down spots. Which for Tracer, meant the kitchen for snacks, For D.Va, her room, Mercy would follow after Tracer into the kitchen to make proper dinner for everyone like the caring woman she was, everyone did their own thing after a tiring mission like this-

And McCree just followed Jack.

"Ah don't worry Jack- We're still one step ahead of 'em. They're just a bunch of selfish halfwits-" he replied as he flipped his poncho back from covering his arm to pull out a fresh cigar.

"I get the feeling that won't be that why much longer." Jack sat down on the couch with a heavy and tired sigh.

Jack enjoyed Jesse's presence as he followed after him. The man was surprisingly a calming presence to his frazzled nerves. "What do you think? Have you heard anything about them as of late?"

Jesse was a chatty fellow who easily made friends with civilians. Jack....was not as friendly. Jesse chuckled at that as he lit his cigar, not replying at first as he took a moment to hold it between his lips and take the first deep breath of smoke, letting it out in the form of a sigh.

"Soldier You know as well as I do, I only come on out when there's a target to hit or I get to see your pretty face~ I haven't heard a thing. You lookin' for Blackwatch gossip, you best be askin' Winston or D.Va."

"Hmmmm." Jack ran a hand through his hair, causally brushing off Jesse's compliment even as it made his heart jump just a bit. "I thought since you get out farther than them there could be some talk. You always seem to attract them somehow." Jack shook his head before staring at Jesse. Yeah, he was charmed by him and his silver tongue. "I know I've said it before but you're always welcome to stay here Jesse."

McCree had only stayed a night at Overwatch base a few select times, and that was to stay with Hanzo. But of corse once that was over, he went back to slipping out once the sun began to set with nothing to take with him but his pistol, only to show up for the next mission.

"And I thank ya kindly for the offer Jack but I'm a restless man. I don't much like to stay in one place for long unless I've got something to wake up to. So unless you're inviting me to stay in your bed~" he said with a playful wink as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the nearby wall. "I'll have to pass for now."

"My bed is my own." Jack remembered when Jesse and Hanzo were dating. It had been a strange time to see Jesse in the morning with messy bed head and a smile on his face. Not to mention to heavy feeling in Jack's heart at the sigh. He didn't say anything against their relationship seeing as they could make their own choices. But Jack got jealous. And that's how he found out he had feelings for Jesse. When they had broken up he had mixed feelings about it. Relieved, sad, angry, happy-- It was a lot to handle.

"Tracer misses you when you leave you know. You're a part of our team." Jack knew he was pressing but not seeing Jesse for weeks at a time was torture.

"Tracer misses me huh?" He repeated with a small grin "Well...Tracers just a sweet lil doll ain't she?" He said rather fondly as he looked to his favorite soldier. "...How about you Soldier~? Ya ever miss me~?" He asked teasingly, playfully blowing smoke in his direction.

Jack could feel heat rise to his cheeks under the mask, making him look away in embarrassment. "Sometimes." He looked back at Jesse. The man was far too captivating to look away from for too long.

"You should at least think about it. You'll get your own room and a bed and food. Not to mention all the beer you can drink."

McCree’s grin grew at his words and he nodded as he seemed to agree to think it over.

"Mmmm alright~ ya got me- I'll think it over~" he said before he pushed himself off of the wall to walk over to where Jack sat himself, standing before the chair before taking his cigar in hand just to hold it as he looked down to the soldier. "...Just for the record- I miss you too darlin'~" he practically purred before he put his cigar back between his teeth. "I'll think about your offer, maybe give ya an answer tonight. Free beer and seein' you every mornin' is tempting~ Wouldn't wanna disappoint Tracer anymore after all."

Jack was frozen, looking up at the cowboy. Damn he was charmed by him. It took him a moment to clear his brain enough to talk. "Good. Don't disappoint me either though cowboy."

Jack stood up and paused a moment, wanting to say something entirely different but he couldn't. Instead he reached out and gently tucked a lose strand of Jesse's hair behind his ear. "Don't be late for dinner. Mercy's making steak." Jack brushed past him, wanting to take a hot bath before dinner.

It was kinda funny how looking down the barrel of a gun couldn't make him shiver and he could keep his cool through the fun casual flirting of anyone- But the way Jack just gently tucked his hair back and he could feel his heart leap. It was just so much more intimate...almost loving He could feel his cheeks warm up and his smile softening as Jack made his way out of the room.

"...Will do partner," he said before he sat himself down on the couch Jack left behind, taking his seat as he kicked his feet up onto the table and leaned back into the warmth he left behind, tipping his hat down to cover his face so he could grin like a fool to himself as he enjoyed his cigarette and the light flutter in his chest. What a man.

Jack was smiling softly to himself, Jesse's face stuck in his head. Brown eyes that were just a little wide when he fixed his hair. Yeah, he could get used to those eyes.

Jack took a nice hot bath, the water making the ache in his knees slowly fade away. He had taken off his visor so he could scrub his face clean, blind eyes useless to him as he looked blankly across from himself. Jack knew what he looked like under the mask. The scar on his forehead ran down across his nose and cheek along with other smaller scars following the same direction. He was not pretty to look at in the least. It was clear that he had been in a huge explosion and it had caused shrapnel to scar his face along with the heat.

Jack was still thinking about Jesse McCree. The man was clever and charming and something about him always drew you in. Jesse was rough around the edges with the softest of hearts. This was the person that Jack was falling for. He understood why he had fallen for Angela when they once dated ages ago. She was beautiful and kind and loving to those around her with a heart of gold and a good head on her shoulders. Angela was fair and good and lawful. It made sense to fall with her. The two had fit well even though they fell apart. But falling for Jesse? It was the most surprising thing that had happened to him. It was unexpected and natural and new.

Jesse sat in a comfortable silence in the living room, enjoying the peaceful moment to himself.... That is until Tracer flash stepped into the room with her goggles stop her head and chewing on some chips. "Jesse-!!" She chirped oh so cheerfully, nearly giving the cowboy a heart attack. Nope he still wasn't use to that-

"JESUS—Tracer, darlin’, buttercup, light of my life-- Ya gotta stop sneakin' up on me like that." He said with a laugh as he pushed his hat up to get a good look at his energetic friend.

"Oh sorry love!" She giggled "Just thought you'd learn to catch up with me by now~"

"Tracer I could never catch up with you~"

"You’ve got that right!" She replied before taking a seat on the arm of the chair he sat on, looking him over before she gave a knowing smile.

"Oooooooo," she said teasingly

"What?" He replied with a raised brow

"You've got that look again."

"Oh yeah? What look would that be?"

"That lovey-dovey look. You use to look at Hanzo like that all the time~"

Jesse chuckled and could feel his cheeks flush as he raised a hand to cover his sheepish grin "Is that right?"

"Yes you dooooooo~ You have that happy look on your face~"

"I don't-"

"Don't you dare try to excuse yourself from it now! I'm happy you're happy!!"

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at his friend’s enthusiasm.

"Yeah I've been having that lovey-dovey look all day because I'm in love with you Tracer~"

She giggled and smacked his arm playfully. "Oh my, are you still trying to confess to me?" She played along, the two sharing a constant joke of getting together based on the one time Mercy thought they would be a cute couple.

"Yes ma’am I am and I'll try until my dying day~" he continued on, the two laughing at their own joke.

"But I'm serious Jesse- I'm really happy you're happy~ because I know how down you got with Hanzo and all...I know you really cared and I'm just...glad you're letting yourself be happy again with whoever that may be."

"...Thank you Tracer." He said softly with a warm smile. "...That means a lot."

"Of course love! ...Augh Angela is taking too long with that steak- I'm gonna go try to sneak more chips. Want some?"

"No thanks sugar I'm good."

"Alright- Cheers then! Wish me luck!" She chirped before disappearing in another flash, leaving McCree to just grin to himself. What a lovely ‘lil lady. He gave a content almost dreamy sigh as he pulled his dying cigar from his lips, putting it out as he squished it against the metal of his own prosthetic arm. Yeah, he was very happy.He was happy to have Jack in his life. He could only wish and hope and work to be good enough to actually have Jack for himself and truly be happy. Probably wouldn't happen. Jack was stubborn and brave and way too good for an outlaw like him. But…He try his damn hardest to be the man for his soldier.

"My friends!" Mercy called from the kitchen "I have prepared dinner for you all!"

Jack could hear Mercy from down the hall and got out of the tub. He debated on whether to wear his visor or not, wanting the comfort of his visor but wanting to eat as well. Once dry and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he grabbed his casual visor. They were like his usual visor but didn’t complete cover his face and let him see to a degree. It wasn't as nice and clear as the visor but it was better than nothing. His team had seen his scars often enough but never his eyes. That was something he preferred to keep secret.

Jack walked out to the dining room to meet everyone for dinner. Everyone was already seated and started chatting away as Mercy passed around the plates of food for everyone.

"Jesse please take your feet off the table-" Mercy requested politely as she held his plate of food, not giving it to him until he had proper table manners with a smile.

"Ah look at you Mercy turnin' me into a proper gent," he said as he put his feet back off the table and onto the ground where they belonged.

"Well that's what I'm trying anyway we'll have to see how it goes," she teased as she put the plate of food before him.

"Oh- damn well that's a bullseye to my heart if I ever-" he cut himself off as he saw Jack walk in, not at all expecting to see to see Jacks face. Well, most of it anyway. Of the entire time he's known him he had never seen him without that silly big mask on. He had never seen the scars over his entire face though he knew he had them. He had never seen his lips before- And wow that just made things twenty times harder. He couldn't help but stare- He just...had to take that in. He knew he was attracted to Jack and he was happy with that, didn't need to see his face to know he was attractive his face but _damn_ now he's seen his face and it's gorgeous-

"Whoa boy-" he muttered in awe

Jack looked back at Jesse, slowing in his stride before continuing with his regular pace. He wouldn't allow himself to be nervous. "Mercy if you keep this up I know Jesse will have proper manners. And I'm sure the steak you make helps with his compliance." He gave her a soft smile before he sat down next to Jesse and D. Va.

"Well I don't usually go for bribery as a form of teaching but maybe that's what it will take with McCree--" She teased as she gave D.Va and Jack their food before she could finally serve some food for herself and sit down. Usually McCree may try come up with some come back but he was still watching Jack. C'mon Jesse get it together-

"Ya finally took your mask off-" he said rather dumbly.

No one else seemed surprised by this-- Was he the only one who hadn't seen him without his mask? Well ok not too surprising- but still.

Jack was about to cut into his steak when Jesse commented on his appearance. He didn't look up as he cut his steak, trying to calm his nerves. "I figured you should see what I look like if you plan on staying here. Not exactly the prettiest face to see in the morning." His joke was dry but still there. Jack cut his steak up into little pieces.

"You're kiddin' right?" He replied with a small grin as if his statement was absolutely ridiculous to hear. He leaned in a bit and kept his voice a bit quieter so the whole chatting table wouldn't be distracted by how direct he was about to be.

"You're a handsome charmer Jack~ I like you without your mask~ Gives me a chance to see your pretty lips," he murmured before pulling back to finally cut into his own steak, glancing over to him still as he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Jack's ears went pink and his face held a soft blush on it at Jesse's words. He was frozen, his hands not moving at all in surprise. Fuck. Jack managed to look at Jesse quietly for a moment before saying lowly so only he could hear, "You don't have to charm me to make me go get you a beer. I was planning on that already." Secretly he was relieved and flustered that Jesse complimented him so sweetly.

"Well charming you lets me see ya get all cute and flustered and I think that's a reward in and of itself," he said back quietly before speaking up a little louder as he continued. "-But I'd still be mighty great full if ya were to grab me a beer as well." He teased casually before taking his first bite of steak

Jack huffed out a laugh before standing up.

"Alright one beer coming up." A quick walk over to the kitchen and Jack had a beer for the both of them. He set them both down before sitting down next to Jesse with a sigh. That had gone better than he expected. He remembered when Angela had seen his face. Jack ate his steak contently, feeling happy and relaxed with everyone around him. Thank god that Hanzo was away.

Dinner was really lovely. It was nice having homemade dinners, surrounded by people that Jesse cared about, surrounded by friends-- He hadn't had that in a while...

After the dishes were cleaned up,  people started wishing each other good night as one by one they turned into their comfortable rooms, their home. Tracer yawned as she walked over to where Jesse and Jack stood after saying good night to D.Va and Mercy.

"G'night Jack! Mmm G'night to you too Jesse! When do we get to see you again?" She asked sleepily.

"Well- I actually was thinkin' of claimin' one of these empty rooms for myself."

Tracer gasped as she seemed to suddenly snap awake by the news, grinning happily. "Really?! You're staying?!"

"If Y'all will have me-"

"DUH of course! Oh that's so great!!" She cheered

"You can be excited in the morning Tracer," Jack said calmly as he gently shooed Tracer away with a smirk.

"Get some rest. You'll need it seeing as we need to be leaving in the morning for Paris." He eyed Jesse out of the corner of his eye, feeling happy that he might decide to stay with them all.

"Oh alright-" she said in a slight pout before smiling "We shall celebrate properly whenever you do move in!" She chirped before yawning again and making her way past them to the stairs leading to her room.

"She's a sweet gal." Jesse watched her with a grin and chuckled before looking to Jack. "You've got a lot of good people here Soldier."

"I know." Jack's voice was fond and surprisingly soft as he spoke. He looked back at Jesse, quiet for a moment.

It was late and it was dark in the living room with city lights in the background and the dim lights of some lamps lighting up the area. Jack was tired and weary but for some reason he felt bold. He wanted to take a risk and a moment to be intimate with Jesse. Jack looked away and at the city lights instead. "....I miss you more than sometimes when you're gone."

Jesse was caught by surprise by Jacks sweet words, a soft smile gracing his face as he looked to Jack, his heart skipping a beat and his cheeks flushing. Jack was a rough and tough guy, and it was something McCree admired about him. So to have something sweet like that… He knew he meant it and that's what made his heart melt. Jack looked lovely in the dim city light. Jesse would usually say something teasing in response but it was late and quiet and just...kinda perfect. He took a step closer to close the distance between them, looking over his exposed face, eyes roaming over the scars and then his lips.

"...Well now..." Jesse said rather softly, reaching his human hand to let his fingers gently brush against one of the scars skimming down his cheek. "...That's...quite a compelling reason to stay...I reckon I...might stick around if you'd like me to." He said sincerely. He would have moved here for good in a heartbeat if Jack wanted it. If it was him asking and not the team as he said in every offer.

"...Do ya want me to stay?"

Jack felt his heart leap in his chest as he felt soft fingertips brush against a scar on his cheek. He looked back at Jesse, feeling his heart melt in his chest into something warm and gooey.

"Jesse...."

Yes, Jack wanted him to stay more than anything. He felt lonely without him by his side to talk with. Jack wanted him to stay because he was selfish. So selfish. Jack suddenly had the fierce need to touch him, to press Jesse close and kiss him deeply, months of pent up pining coming at him suddenly from the soft touch. But he didn't. Instead he stood still for Jesse, fighting back his impulse.

"I want you to stay if you really want to. I won't keep you caged here."

Jesse read between the lines and held his soft smile as he let his fingers linger along his jaw a moment. Jack's breath caught at the feel of those fingers on his jaw.

"...Ok. I'll stay," Jesse said before he pulled his hand back, looking to him a moment before he stepped back to give Jack his space, turning to head out of the living room. "You better head to bed now. We had a long day today," he called back, stopping in the doorway and turning his back just enough to glance back to Jack and say, "...I do like you without that hunk of a mask Jack. ....You keep that up I may just act like the outlaw I am and steal a kiss." 

Without another word, Jesse left the room, leaving Jack alone to stand in the silence of night and the dim light of the city. He couldn't breathe until Jesse had walked out of his sight, his words settling upon him. Jack took a shaky breath and put a hand over his face, his cheeks turning pink once more.

"Stealing a kiss..... That's my line."

Jack's heart was hammering still as he made his way back into his room and climbed into bed. What a flirt. What a fucking handsome as hell flirt.

Jack did not get very much sleep that night. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the team geared up again knowing they had to head out again for another mission. As people started piling in from their rooms, they would see Jesse who was apparently the first up and ready this time. He was spinning his pistol in his hand expertly yet rather absentmindedly, just sitting in the living room and greeting everyone as they gathered together.

Jack joined his team in the living room, geared up and ready to go though he was impatient. Early this morning Hanzo had sent him a message saying that he would be with the team before they left on their mission with some important news. What news was it? Hanzo hadn't been kind enough to share that information. Apparently it had to be in person which was mildly annoying. Despite that Jack greeted everyone and told them that they had to wait for Hanzo to arrive.

Jack was about to wear a hole through the floor as he paced when Hanzo walked through the entry way into the living room, looking intense and serious. This didn't seem good....

"Hanzo--" Jack stopped in his tracks and walked over to where he was standing by everyone.

"What's happened? What did you find out?

Hanzo shifted awarded, looking mildly frazzled himself. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

McCree raised a brow at Hanzo's sudden entrance with a conflicted expression on Hanzo’s face. Old habit of an instinct kicked in and he immediately started to worry, quickly standing from his seat.

"Oh my goodness- What has happened?" Mercy asked as he walked over to stand by Jacks side, looking to her teammate in worry.

McCree couldn't really bring himself to say anything as he walked over, watching Hanzo as he waited for the news.

"What's happened?" Tracer called from the back.

"I was out looking for any whispering a about Blackwatch and what I found is truly disturbing..."

Hanzo's eyes flickered over to Jesse before looking back to Mercy and Jack. "I found out that Blackwatch is being led by someone by the name of Reaper as well as that Blackwatch is only a small portion to a larger whole. Blackwatch works under an order by the name of Talon. They....They want to create a new world order...."

"What?!" Jack's deep voice snapped in surprise. "That's ludicrous--"

"I know it's only talk but I do know one thing for sure. Blackwatch is looking for Jesse," Hanzo replied solemnly.

"Why?" Jack was surprised, not expecting that in the least.

Hanzo knew why they wanted to kill Jesse and it made his stomach turn just a bit. Jesse could feel a cold sick feeling in his gut at the mention. Oh yeah, he knew exactly what he was talking about. His lips turned into a frown as he lowered his head, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. God damn. There was no escaping it was there..?

"...They've been wantin' my head on a platter for a while now..." He admitted in a dark voice, jaw clenched, unable to bring himself to look to anyone. "...They don't much like having lose ends lying around...." He figured if they were to hear it, it may as well be from him. No reason hiding it anymore. If it wasn't from them, it would be from Hanzo.

Oh fate how cruel you can be. Making him face the skeletons in his closet by his ex lovers words-

"...I use to work for BlackWatch," Jesse finally announced in a low ashamed grumble.

There was a beat of silence after Jesse's confession before there was the sound of a lazer pistol warming up suddenly. Jack had one of his pistols he kept on him pointed at Jesse, looking angry and baffled. The trust he had shared with him was suddenly gone. Jesse cringed as he heard the sound of Jacks gun, but didn't make any efforts to move still. He had expected this.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Jack's voice was hard with hurt and anger. "If you really left them you should have told us. You should have--"

"Jack." Hanzo reached out for Jack but the solider looked at him only to snap, "Don't. Aren't you angry?!"

"No," Hanzo replied honestly. "I can understand why he didn't tell us."

McCrees hands clenched into fists, his gaze locked on the ground as he listened to Hanzo defending him.

"Whoa whoa whoa Jack! Love! You're not actually gonna shoot him are you?!" Tracer called out in shock, looking between the two in worry and conflict. She was shocked and a little hurt to hear Jesse had lied to them about something like this but-- She never would want to shoot him-!

"You knew I wasn't a good guy when you brought me here Jack,” Jesse said before he finally looked over to the man who threatened his life at the moment. "I had left them long before I ever met you."

"I knew you were a criminal Jesse. I knew you weren't the best of people," Jack snapped angrily.

"But I'm more pissed that you put yourself and everyone here in danger by not telling us. We could protect you you fucking idiot-- And if you told us what you knew about how they worked maybe it could help us in the long run. But no, you decided to keep it a secret--"

"So you're going to shoot him because of it?" Hanzo asked, echoing Tracer's words.

"No. But I want to," Jack growled, his gun still poised at Jesse' stupid face.

"If I knew something useful I could use against them I would have done it myself long before I even met you." Jesse replied rather bitterly. "It's nothing new Jack. A lot of people want me dead. It's no different then the government huntin' me down like they are you...That's why I didn't tell ya. Because in the end, it doesn't make a difference," He replied boldly as he looked down the barrel of the gun Jack held to him.

Mercy reached a hand to place on Jacks shoulder, giving a rather anxious yet reassuring squeeze as she looked to her friend. "Jack...please lower your weapon."

Jack hesitated a moment, looking into those brown eyes before lowering his weapon at Mercy's gentle request. He was a whirlwind of emotions, his chest heaving angrily as he glared at Jesse.

Jack honestly didn't know what to think. All he knew was that his trust in Jesse was fractured despite how well he understood why the cowboy didn't bring it up.

"If I find out you're hiding anything else this big again, I'll kill you."

"...I don't doubt that..." Jesse grumbled in reply, calmly nodding at his words before he stepped back from the group of people that he once called friends and now all looked to him like he was a stranger. He watched them all for a moment before he pulled his hat down and turned his back, leaving the room to leave them all in the tense silence of their feeling of betrayal.

Oh he should have known better....

Tracer looked between the hallway where Jesse’s footsteps faded out as he left and to Jack, who stood tense in absolute anger. She felt conflicted. She loved and cared for them both and hated to see her team being torn apart like this.

Mercy’s grip on her friend loosened and moved to rest on his back in comfort, looking to him in worry. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking around him. His team looked conflicted and hurt and Jack felt the same as his anger started to fade away. He wanted to go after Jesse but at the same time he was far too stubborn. Jack looked over to Mercy, the woman he trusted above all else.

"What do you think?"

Mercy hesitated to reply at first, looking to her hurt friend with soft eyes as she thought to herself a moment. "...I think it would be best if...you both had some time to yourself," She admitted knowing that the two were stubborn and hurt and while they needed each other, they needed to call themselves first. They needed to heal before they can forgive.

"We still have time before our next mission- Come with me a moment," Mercy offered more then ordered, gently nudging him towards the other room where she hoped to talk to him. Jack followed the gentle nudge Mercy gave him with a stiff nod of his head. He wanted to talk with her and maybe help clear his head a bit. She always a great person to talk to.

Tracer listened to Mercy before glancing over to Hanzo, walking over towards him.

"Psst- Hanzo-" she called out quietly, feeling the tense silence around her to be too much to have her normal loud and chipper attitude. "Will you please go talk to Jesse..?"

"Way head of you," Hanzo replied with a reassuring smile as he reached up to ruffle her hair.

"Make sure no one gets in trouble while I'm gone will you?" He continued to walk over to where he had seen Jesse go. Tracer giggled at Hanzos affection and smiled as he made his way off.

"Will do!" She called back with a wave, softening as he disappeared down the hall. "...Take good care of him..." She murmured to herself before turning. D.Va had run off after the fight- She was trying to hide from it all...She knew D.Va looked up to Soldier like a father, and no one likes to see their parents fight. She hurried up the stairs in hope of talking to her.

 


	3. Two Sides To A Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split up into two parts, first Jesse's side and then Jack's. It's also short but I figured that it would make more sense if it was like this.

Jesse had pushed past the doors to leave the building, storming out to make his way down the nearest road out of here, head lowered all the while. Stupid, damn stupid-- He knew it would happen eventually, he knew this would come up and he understood but damn it didn't make it any easier to know Jack would never look at him the same all because of a stupid organization that fucked up his life…

"Jesse wait--!!" Hanzo called as he ran outside after the cowboy, catching up to the man to stand in front of him. "Jesse don't go. Look Jack was just overreacting. He didn't mean that. I know it--"

Jesse stopped in his tracks as Hanzo cut him off, just peeking out from under his hat to look to the honorable warrior before him. "...I appreciate the effort Hanzo but he made it pretty clear what he was thinking. Lookin' down the barrel of his gun helped emphasis his point," he replied before stepping around him in effort to continue on. He was too upset to care right now.

His ex-boyfriend announced the truth that ruined everything he had with his current love and it hurt more than losing his arm. He didn't hold anything against Hanzo of course. He helped him, defended him-- But he knew no matter what that whatever he may have had with Jack was broken now. He was too honorable to be with someone like him.

Hanzo reached out and grabbed Jesse's wrist. "Jesse please. I know you're hurt by how he reacted. But you can't just leave." Hanzo looked at him pleadingly, hating to see how someone he once loved hurting like this.

"Jesse running away isn't the answer. I ran from all my problems and it never worked for me. You need to stand up and fight to stay here with people who do care for you." Hanzo softened a little.

"I.... When we broke up I thought you would fight to stay with me. But you didn't. Jesse please.... For once fight back."

Jesse froze as he was caught in his grasp, looking over to his teammate in surprise.

At Hanzo’s words, his admittance, his plea, he could feel his eyes widen and a cold shudder run down his spine. He had...never known that of Hanzo... He knew he was a coward. He was a man on the run. He never stayed in one place- He never fought. He never thought he had to. He thought it was better to just stay out of the way. After all, he was just an outlaw. What impact would he have?

"Hanzo..." He said softly, the hand attached to the wrist he held clenching into a fist. He was right... He was a fool.

"....You're right..." He mumbled as he looked away from him to look down to the dirt road before him "...I'm actin' like a yellow bellied halfwit...." He said before looking back to him, a soft rather solemn look in his warm brown eyes. "...I'm sorry Hanzo. ...Never meant to cause anyone any trouble...especially you."

"I know Jesse." Hanzo's voice was soft with understanding and affection. Gently he let go of Jesse's wrist. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake twice."

Hanzo smiled at him reassuringly. "Come back when you're ready. But don't give up. I don't doubt that if you left Jack would never forgive himself. He values you more than you think."

"...I appreciate that Hanzo. ...Thank you for defending me back there...Not sure if I'd survive his wrath." He said with the smallest smirk that lasted a second before it dropped again. "...oh boy- I gotta find myself a saloon and...Get myself together...Care to join me for a drink?"

"I'm sure you would have lived. Barely--" Hanzo gave him a wry smile at that. "As long there's sake there for me." He nudged Jesse in good spirit and a happier attitude.

Jesse chuckled softly at his words, a small grin gracing his face.

"I know just place-" he said, reaching a hand to pat his shoulder before taking the lead towards a nice bar he knew. "It's just over yonder- Think you'll like it."

 

* * *

 

 

Mercy lead the way out of the crowded living room over to her own room, gently closing the door behind her with a gentle sigh. She sat him down on her bed and held a soft smile as she sat next to him. "...Why don't you start dear..?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair before resting his elbows on his knees. He was hunched over and tired, looking lost.

"Where do I even begin?" He looked at Mercy with an amused huff on his lips.

Mercy nodded, completely understanding her friend’s dilemma. "...I know you're upset. ...I know you're hurt. ...I was too when I heard McCree admit the truth- ...But you do know in the end that...he's still just Jesse and...It really doesn't matter anymore." She said softly, hands clasping together in her lap as she looked to him.

"I know.” Jack looked down at the floor. "I just....I'm so angry that he didn't tell us. Didn't tell me-- I thought I could trust him and then I found out that he's been keeping that from me?"

Jack sighed.  

"He's...." He's someone I'm in love with.

"You /can/ trust him. You need to believe in this Jack- you need to know you can trust your teammates..."  She replied softly, a hand reaching to take his in hers. "Jesse didn't do it to hurt you...he didn't hide because he didn't trust you- I think...he was just afraid..."

"Afraid? Of what?" Jack gently gave her hand a soft affectionate squeeze. "He knows we all care for him and fight alongside him-- I don't understand."

"I think he's afraid to lose you..." She admitted softly "You are a wonderful caring man. And I am happy to be your teammate and your friend. But you are also unpredictable. And I don't think he knew how you would react if he told you and I think he was afraid he would lose you...because I know he cares for you as you do him." She said with a small smile, tilting her head as she watched for his reaction carefully.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Lose me?" Jack huffed a little laugh.

"Why would he care about losing me? I wouldn't be surprised if he was worried about his friendship with Tracer--" Jack shook his head. "I think you overestimate how much I mean to him."

Jack seemed to wilt at that.

"Mercy.... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Anything dear." She replied easily, though she had a feeling she may know what he was gonna say.

Jack was still holding onto Mercy's hand as he tried to figure out the right words to say. He was never good at showing his feelings really. Never good about talking about them even more.

"I...." Jack paused for a moment. "Angela, I think I'm in love with Jesse."

Mercy’s smile only grew at his timid words, giving his hand an eager squeeze.

"That's absolutely wonderful dear~! I'm so very happy you've found someone to share such happiness with~" She called it but she of course wouldn't say so.

Jack smiled back at her but didn't look so relieved. "I'm not too sure wonderful is the word I would use Angela."

No, he was nervous and worried about how he felt. It wasn't often he fell for someone let alone a dangerous man that was Jesse. "There's just no way he would ever fall for the likes of me. Just look at Hanzo-- He is an honorable, passionate and kind man. And I'm just an old solider."

"Jack," she cooed sweetly, reaching both hands to grasp his, pulling his hand close as she looked into his visor with the sweetest grin. "You are an absolutely wonderful man, a true hero who will break the rules just to do what's right. I've seen the way he looks at you honey, he truly admires you. You two...complete each other in a way. You are the good in him and he is your freedom-- I know he cares for you. I believe that love is _always_ worth the risk~"

Jack softened at her word, bringing their joined hands up to press her finger to his cheek sweetly. "You're too kind to me Angela.... You always have been." He was smiling gently at her under his mask.

"I'll take this risk. Just this once."

Mercy perked up at his words, beaming at her stubborn friend. "My best wishes to you Jack. You must tell me everything that happens." She giggled before looking to the clock, her happy smile fading a bit. "Oh my, but I'm afraid it will have to wait. Our mission begins shortly and we must go to Paris still-"

Jack stood up feeling determined. "Alright let's go find him. He shouldn't have gotten far right?"

"I'm sure he's nearby." She replied as she stood, grabbing her healing staff before she lead the way out.

They got down to see D.Va and Tracer chatting, both seeming to be in much happier moods then before as they looked up to the two.

"Do either of you know where Jesse is?"

"He's off with Hanzo-! I think they're gonna go meet us at the ship-" Tracer replied, Mercy nodding in reply. "We must make our way now if we are to be there in time-"

Soon enough the team met up at the ship, Hanzo and Jesse coming onto the ship just a minute later, laughing and smiling together at some joke. Jesse didn't say another word as he took his seat on the ship next to Hanzo and D.Va, finally taking off to Paris.


	4. One Percent

As they landed, and got to the base, counting down the seconds to their mission. They were to attack, escort, and defend. Big one- and this wasn't gonna be easy. And Jesse wasn't gonna let it be...He had taken Hanzos words to heart. He was gonna fight for what he had and wasn't gonna run away anymore. Instead he was gonna prove to Jack that he was more than the BlackWatch traitor he saw him to be. Nothing was gonna stop him this time-

Jack didn't talk to Jesse on the plane, giving them both some space to cool down. Despite everything he was glad to see that the cowboy had come back to Overwatch. Jack wouldn't forgive himself for driving Jesse away. Their team moved quickly to the city, using the shadows of dusk to their advantage. Jack was up high in a building's roof close to the supply van. It was crawling with Blackwatch operatives. Jack frowned and loaded up his gun. Swiftly the targets were taken out surprisingly quietly, allowing them all to escort the can to a safe house. But Jack knew it wouldn't be so peaceful for long.

Jesse Walked alongside the car they were escorting, his six shooter in hand, sharp eyes looking around him for the next asshole who dared try to cut them off. He wasn't messing around. Jesse didn't hesitate to unload his gun on any and every son of a bitch that got in his way and it was paying off. The mission was getting rough but really getting their way. They only had one third of the way left to go and they weren't messing around.

Tracer was a little too confident in their team though. "Yeah-!!" She cheered as she shot down another robot warrior "Who's next?! Come on and get some-!" She cheered before flash stepping ahead. Too far ahead She was out of sight in her excitement.

They were close to the safe house and Jack was starting to feel anxious. Something was wrong. And when Tracer flashed away-- In the darkness appeared  a man in all black. He followed after Tracer before shooting at her, wanting to shoot the British girl down. Jack tensed at the sound of shots. He looked to Jesse, a feeling of fear suddenly surging through him.

"Tracer--"

Jesse snapped his attention from the bastard he had just shot down towards the area where the echo of three shots were heard. No. He didn't hesitate another second before he suddenly darted off, racing through a mess of bullets, between people fighting and swinging hits, he just HAD to make it. Inwardly, he knew no matter what Tracer would be regenerated. But he also knew he didn't want any stupid Blackwatch scum shooting down his friend.

As he turned the corner, he saw Tracer on the ground, the light of her chest piece flickering dangerously, cringing and crying out in both pain and frustration as another man dressed in black stepped on her leg and head to hold her down.

"GET OFF-! YOU ASSHOLE! ARGH PLEASE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND-!! I’LL DISAPPEAR!"

Jesse went pale at the sight and his friend’s frightened pleas, immediately whipping out his gun and aiming it at the mysterious man.

"You make one more move and I'll pump you full of lead-!!" He snapped

The man in black seemed to tense at Jesse's voice, looking up at him in shock though he didn't lower his weapon. "Jesse...? The hell--"

He looked back at Tracer. "You're running with this scum?!"

Jesse’s eyes widened in shock. Oh Jesus fuckin- He knew that voice.

"Conner..." he said rather bitterly. His old partner. What luck. How ironic as well.

Tracer looked up to him, desperate but hopeful. She didn't doubt Jesse. She believed in him, knowing she could depend on him, her teammate, her friend.

"You better get your gun out of her face Conner. You have no idea what you're gettin' yourself into-"

Conner looked back at Jesse. "Oh I think I know exactly what I'm getting into you traitor--"

Conner pressed his foot against Tracer's leg even more, planning on breaking it. "You better put _your_ gun down before I kill her."

Tracer gave a pained scream, biting into her bottom lip enough to draw blood in effort to muffle herself. "D-D-Don't worry about me l-love-! I-I'll-- AH!!! I-I'll be back-!! Go protect the cargo!!"

Jesse looked between the two, from Conner to Tracer before glaring at Conner and slowly raising his hands, letting his gun drop to the ground.

"Alright...fine Conner...you win. Tell you what- you let her go...and I'll let you go ahead and have my head to serve on a pretty silver platter for those Blackwatch bastards. You can take me in dead or alive- your pick. Sorta nice, ain't it..?"

"JESSE NO-!!!"

Conner seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Sounds like a deal. If you try anything tricky I'll put a bullet right between your eyes." Slowly Conner stepped off of Tracer, his eyes stuck on Jesse.

Tracer grunted as she tried to pull herself to her feet, but her poor leg that had been stepped on was useless now, her chest piece still flickering as it struggled to switch to her back up source. She couldn't help- her guns had been knocked away. "Jesse...!! No don't you dare throw yourself away like this-!!”

Jesse kept his hands up, eyes locked on his old partner as he continued to talk to Tracer.

"Don't worry darlin'- it'll aaaaaall be ok..." He reassured as he approached Conner, stopping just a step before him. "Alright old partner...how are we gonna do this. Do I get to see the old bosses when I say my last words or should I just say them to you now..."

"I think you better say them to me now," Conner hissed as he pointed the gun at Jesse's forehead. He ignored Tracer's cries, a smug smirk on his face.

"Alright alright..." Jesse murmured before looking down a moment, seeming defeated and solemn in his choice. As he looked up again, something changed in him and there was a wicked smirk on his face and fierce fire on his eyes. "You can slide mister."

Suddenly the gunslinger pounced on Conner, knocking him to the ground as he grabbed ahold of the gun pointed at him, wrestling the man he once called a partner for the weapon in his last desperate attempt to gain victory over the organization that took everything away from him. Conner was taken by surprise but he wrestled with Jesse none the less. There was the sound of the gun going off before it was harshly ripped from his hands with a cry from him.

Back over by the payload, Mercy jumped and cringed as she heard two shots and a pained cry, and another scream from Tracer.

"JESSE-!!!"

Oh no- No no no-- Something was wrong. Mercy looked up to where Jack was on the roof before her magnificent wings spread and she took off from the ground to glide around the corner to a rather horrific sight. She gasped as she gripped her healing rod in hand.

Jack saw the look on Mercy's face and instantly he was running. He was running all the way over, following where Mercy had gone as Tracer's cry echoed in his ears. Jack had never felt so anxious before.

He ran the corner and was greeted to the sight of Tracer on the ground, a dead man next to him. And then he saw Jesse...

Jesse was leaning up against the wall of the building the payload was to be, and would be, safely delivered to, his blood staining it, a gun lying next to him. His head hung low, his hat knocked off, sitting in his own pool of blood, a nasty gunshot shown through his armor on his chest, just above his heart. He was pale and his breathing was weak.

Mercy darted over to where Jesse lay, immediately starting up her healing staff to slowly but surely close the awful wound as Tracer stared to her wounded friend all the while, watching in horror as she held her breath. Her chest piece was still flickering but slowly was regaining its strength from the back up energy.

Shit.

Jack stared at Jesse, feeling the blood drain from his own face at the sight.

"Mercy, can he be moved?" He needed to get them all out of here and in the safe house. Jack could ask what happened when they were safe.

Mercy’s healing rod dinged as it finished up the last of its energy, doing all she could for her poor wounded friend. "Yes- we can carry him in. He needs proper medical attention though- I can be of more service when we're inside,” She said before pulling back to hurry over to where Tracer lay, healing her leg quickly. As soon as she was good, she jumped up onto her feet and stumbled over to the two men, looking to Jesse in worry. She knew in the end he would be ok but damn. He saved her.

Jack quietly walked over to Jesse and picked the cowboy up in his arms. It wasn't an easy feat but Jack couldn't give a damn about his straining muscles. "Let's go--"

Jack lead the way, carrying Jesse all the way back to the safe house. The payload was safe and the rest of the team were patching themselves up. Jack kept his eye on Jesse, watching for any signs of discomfort as he carried him. Mercy would heal him up and he would be alright. But it was a close call. Far too close.

Jesse's eye lids fluttered  as he was carried in, looking around hazily before his gaze managed to focus on Jack, carrying him into the base. He gave a weak smile and an exhausted chuckle as the shock started to fade and reality really started to set in.

"Aw damn...lost m hat..." He slurred casually.

"We can get your hat after you've been healed." Jack’s voice was rough with emotions slowly bubbling up to the surface.

As soon as they were inside, Mercy hurried over with a medical aid kit. "Put him in that chair-" she instructed as she started to unload everything she would need ok the nearby table.

Jack carefully set Jesse in the chair, looking across his wound with worry. Stepping away for Mercy to work her magic, Jack instead walked over to Tracer, looking rather stern.

"Tracer what happened?"

Tracer leaned back and forth on her heels rather anxiously as she looked up to Jack. She knew this was all her fault- All because she was too ambitious.

"I went on ahead and this big old jerk came out of no where and shot me in the back-! Well he actually missed and it hit my chest piece and it shocked me so I fell to the ground- he came on over and kicked my weapons and stepped on me and...threatened to kill me and then Jesse came over and- apparently they knew each other-! But the guy on me was like 'bluh bluh screw off traitor imma kill her!' And Jesse was like 'Hello no' and offered to turn himself in if he let me go- but then SURPRISE Jesse jumps the guy and grabs the gun!! It went off and hit Jesse but he sTILL grabbed it and turned it around just- Chk POW!!! Shot him down like an old dog!"

Jack listened intently, his mood slowly souring at her words. That idiot. He was grateful that Jesse saved Tracer, but the both of them could have been killed. Jesse made a risky move for the both of them. Tracer could have been lost to time again and Jesse could have gotten a bullet to the brain. No one comes back from that.

"I see." Jack looked over to Jesse. "Thank you Tracer."

Tracers small smile weakened at Jacks reaction. She could tell he was disappointed... Mercy was still working hard to help Jesse, already having cleaned him up and starting to patch him up, giving him a healing boost to help him ignore the pain. He was looking better already. He wasn't as pale and his breathing was better. Still holding that foolish grin on his face.

"Thank ya kindly for patchin' me up Mercy. I'm good as new~"

Mercy gave a soft giggle at his words, giving a sympathetic smile more then amusement. "Well not quite yet Jesse- You need to rest still. You lost quite a bit of blood-"

"All I need is a strong drink and I'll feel just fine." He teased with a lopsided grin

Jack turned from Tracer, feeling angry once again. Jesse was an idiot. Tracer and Jesse could have died seeing as how far away they were from the regeneration radius.

Jesse could have died for real, never to be seen again. He stopped beside Mercy, eyeing Jesse critically.

"Can I have a moment with Jesse?" Jack's tone was sharp and clear that he wanted the conversation to be in private.

Mercy and Jesse both looked up to him, slightly startled by his sharp tone, Jesse raising a brow.

"Uh- yes of corse." She said before standing, brushing her hands off, looking between the two in worry before turning to Tracer, ushering her along with her. Jesse looked up to him, still grinning as he sat himself up a bit with a small grunt. Yup that was still hurtin'-

"Howdy Soldier~" he greeted "What can I do for ya?"

"You're an idiot," Jack replied bluntly, staring down at his injured teammate. "What the hell were you thinking? You were outside of the regeneration radius Jesse. You and Tracer both could have died--"

Jack wanted to shake some sense into him. "And that wager you made? That was a risky move. He could have shot you in the head instead of your fucking chest--"

Jesses grin weakened at Soldiers harsh words. Was...was he being serious...?

"Eheh...whoa buddy- Alright I admit it was a risky move but- c'mon. I saved Tracer, she's ok, I'm ok, that's how it goes." He said, trying to keep things light. He really didn't wanna right again

but… Wow

Jesse worked hard to keep his team safe, try to prove himself by killing his own ex-partner and he was still being chewed out like a damn child-

"What if the next time you make a risky move it results in both of you dead Jesse?" Jack waved his hands out as he spoke, anger welling up through him along with fear. Jack rarely felt fear but now with the people he cared about having been so close to danger-- Tracer was like a daughter to him and Jesse....he was the man he loved.

"I'm grateful that you saved Tracer, but if your risky behavior means that you're willing to gamble your team member's lives, then I shouldn't have asked you to join Overwatch."

As soon as those words left Jack's mouth he felt as if the world suddenly dropped away from beneath him. Jack stepped back, stunned at his own words but too stubborn to take them back.

Jesses smile dropped at soldiers rambling, frowning while he rather impatiently tapping a finger against the arm of his chair.

Stupid.

Reckless.

That was all he saw in him? He risked his life for Tracer and worked so hard for Jack just to get a lecture? But as those final words left Jacks lips, his finger that had been tapping in absolute agitation stopped, his eyes widening. He never thought words could hurt more than a shotgun wound but-

"....." His expression of shock, offense, and honest pain slowly melted to a wicked glare, jaw clenching as he looked up to Jack like he was nothing more than another target.

"...So. That's how it is huh...?" Jesse hissed. He forced himself to ignore the pain and stood, feeling a heavy rush in his chest- Emotional or physical pain he couldn't tell.  What difference did it make...? The man he was in love with didn't want him around Nothing really mattered anymore...

"...I see now..." The gunslinger grumbled, as he looked Jack over, swallowing down a cringe from his fresh wound pulsing in pain. "...Alright mister. I'll do ya a favor and get off your territory....Soldier 76."

Jesse wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and fight for himself, for Jack, he wanted take Hanzos words of hope and try again but what was the point? Jack didn't want him at all. He was just a bother now. Well...

He could fix that.

Jesse didn't say another word as he brushed past Jack in long strides, hissing a bit to himself as he didn't slow down or look back at all as he stormed out of the building.

He wasn't sure if it was his fractured ribs or his heart that was breaking but it wouldn't really matter from here on out. God damn. He could laugh off a shotgun wound but Jack fuckin' Morrison could bring the rough and tough gunslinger to cry.

Jack felt an arrow of pain pierce his heart as soon as he saw those warm brown eyes fill with sharpness and pain. He was too stunned to stop Jesse, not wanting to open his mouth and say something even worse. Jack messed up. He had said something unforgivable in his fear and now Jesse was hurt beyond anything he had seen.

"Jesse...."

His voice was useless since Jesse was already gone in a whirl of emotion.

"God damn it--!!"

Angrily Jack grabbed his visor and chucked it in some random direction, wanting to hear something shatter. Thankfully it hit a lamp but it did nothing to soften his mood. Jack put a hand to his face, hands trembling as he did so. Why was it he always managed to destroy the good things in his life?

 

It wasn't another couple of weeks before they had another mission that required them to call in Jesse again. Despite Jesse’s original plans to stay, he of course didn't. He went back to the road again, they never heard from him until they called him in. He walked into the building they were to meet in with a dead expression on his face, only tipping his hat with a small weak grin in greeting to any who said hello to him.

Jack avoided him, feeling beyond guilty about what he said to Jesse all those weeks ago. The way he reacted had been brash and fueled by fear. He should have contained himself better. Jesse had saved Tracer after all. But he didn't and Jack was too stubborn to call him and apologize. Jack missed Jesse's presence deeply those weeks, his heart aching at the loss. He had half expected Jesse to not come when they called for his help. Nearly every day he thought about calling Jesse just to see him but he didn't. He had caused enough damage as it was.

It was Hanzo who had called Jesse, asking for his help with a mission. Jack was grateful and anxious when the cowboy had arrived. But here they were on another mission together. The mission was a simple one. They were to capture two objective points from the enemy, and return to base. That was it. They called in Jesse, Mei and even Lucio. Despite how easy the mission may be, they couldn't risk being underprepared.

It was a mere minute before the mission, and Jesse had ushered Tracer away from everyone to talk to her privately. There was a few seconds of chatter, Tracer smiling through a confused expression before Jesse handed something to her, to which she raised a brow at whatever it was she held in her palm. He smiled rather sadly to his friend, taking a moment to just look at her before he patted her shoulder and pulled away. She shrugged and pocketed the small object before slipping back over, bouncing eagerly as she waited for the doors to open and the mission to begin.

5

4

3

2

1

They all rushed out in a crowd into a battle just like they always had. They all had their positions with Tracer upfront, Mercy in the back, D.VA by Tracers side so on. Everyone knew their positions. As always. Everyone took risks for what was right as always. Except for McCree. For one who usually fought in the front, was on the sides. He ducked behind corners and looked twice before he fired. He was being...really cautious. Overly cautious at any injury that wasn't a scratch he asked for Mercy’s help. It was...strange

Jack had noticed Jesse's strange behavior too. Jesse was never one to be overly cautious. He tended to up front shooting at everyone he got a chance at. So to see him so careful....

It was strange. Jack couldn't help but feel that it was his doing. Perhaps it was because of what he had said to Jesse. But he was close enough to the regeneration radius so why...? Jack pushed the thoughts away and instead focused on the task at hand. He could ask Tracer to bother Jesse about it later.

At one point, Tracer had been shot down by a rather annoyingly over killing Blackwatch member, her body quickly regenerated all the way back at the Overwatch base. She shook her head to clear her head of the rush you got from such a transportation of death to life.

"Whew-! Head rush- alright let's get going-!!" She cheered, quickly tapping her name to update her information as everyone did everytime they were brought back, suddenly dashing off to make her way back to battle- But only got about two feet when she suddenly skidded to a halt. Hold up-- Did she see that right..? She backed up to the regeneration machine, raising a brow. That... That wasn't right....

"...Oh no....Oh no no no no-"

She murmured before she suddenly darted odd again, flash stepping out of the room and out to the battle field as fast as she could. As she returned to the battle field, she didn't even pull out her weapons, barely avoiding bullets as she desperately searched for something, looking around with a look of pure panic on her face.

"Jesse?!?! Jesse!!!!! McCree!!!" She called out with no luck

Oh no oh no oh no no no no no-

She started to panic, looking around before flashing over to the closest team member

Jack. "JACK-!!" She shrieked, grabbing ahold of his jacket to draw his attention as she looked into his visor fearfully. "Where's Jesse?! Have you seen him?! Is he safe?!" Jack managed to shoot another Blackwatch member in the head before he was suddenly grabbed by Tracer

 "What?" He looked back at her, brows furrowed in confusion. "I saw him follow Mercy that way. Why? He's near the regeneration radius he should be fine--"

"No he's in danger-!! He's gonna die Jack!!!" Tracer didn't say another word of explanation before she let go and whipped around to where Jack motioned to, sprinting that way as she prayed for her chest piece to recharge soon so she could hurry up. She had to get there in time she had to she had to she had to-

"Shit--" Jack hissed and chased after her, Tracer's words rattling in his head. What the hell could she mean by that? What was he in danger of? Jack didn't like not knowing what was going on in the least bit there was obviously no time to talk about it.

Tracer skidded to a haunt as she reached the dead end of the area. No- oh god did she go the wrong way- no no no she couldn't waste any time-!!! She looked around and saw Jesse standing on the other side. Oh god she had taken a wrong turn-

"Jesse!!!!!!" She cried out But McCree couldn't hear her from the other side. But in the end it wouldn't matter. There was the sound of a gun and Jesse cried out in pain before he fell to his knees, eyes wide in the most pain in fear anyone had ever seen in the mans face before he collapsed face first into the ground.

"NO-!!!!!!!!" She shrieked. As soon as her chest piece was recharged, she darted over, flashing ahead in three seconds to skid to a halt before Jesse quickly turning him over.

"No no no no no Jesse Please please please! C-C'mon love! You're ok you're ok-!!" She cried, forcing a hopeful smile through her eyes glistened with tears, holding him close. Blood trickled from McCrees lips as he bled, looking weak and oh so terrified. McCree had faced death a thousand times

What had him so scared now...?

"...Don't...worry Darlin'...s'for the best..." He mumbled weakly, his breathing more of a desperate wheeze as he grew limp in Tracers arms.

"No it's not!! Come on come on please you can't do this!!" She sobbed. Tears filling her orange goggles as she looked to her dying friend

"...Aw..c'mon now Tracer....I'm gonna...be ok...This...is what it's...r-really like to live...no machines..no cheats....just...the light....heh...Fates cruel sometimes...but it's...sorta nice...ain't it...? " he mumbled weakly. Tracer couldn't even give him a reply before his eyes close and he didn't fight anymore. Letting himself slip away with a weak smirk and a choke of a breath. Everyone had seen each other die hundreds of times knowing they would see them again but here, Tracer pulled a hand to cover her mouth to muffle a sob as she looked to her peaceful friend. No no no oh this was not how this was supposed to go-

"Jesse...! No....!!" She whimpered, sniffling as she pulled away to let her friends body lay on the ground limply. She was too late.

Too late...

Jack didn't make it in time either. He heard Tracer's cries of sorrow before he rounded the corner, the sound of her sons filling his ears. Something was wrong. They had all seen each other die but this--

"Tracer..." Jack walked over to her, a hand gently going to rest on her shoulder.

He couldn't bear to look at Jesse's body. Jack never could if he was honest. "Tracer it's ok.... You'll see him again...."

Tracer whimpered and buried her face into her hands, shaking her head wordlessly. She took a deep shaky breath before she could even bring herself to talk that wouldn't turn out in another sob.

"No Jack...He's done something terrible to himself..." She whimpered.

Jack knelt down next to her, reaching out to gently hold her hands. "What do you mean Tracer? What did he do?" Jack could feel a chill of dread crawl up his spine at her sad laden words.

Tracer swallowed down her sorrow as she looked to Jack, hesitating a moment. How could she possibly explain this terrible fate their friend had met..? She suddenly stood, grabbing ahold of Jacks hands that held hers as she seemed to snap out of it, pushing herself on.

"Hold on tight love-" she instructed

As he chest piece recharged, she used all it had to suddenly flash the two over to their base, pulling them out of the battle and leading him over to the regenerating machine. McCree’s body hadn't been regenerated yet- it would be another minute or two before he would appear. She pushed him in front of it before pointing to his name.

"Look-"

By each name it showed a percentage of how much data filled the machine. Almost all of them had over 300%. Except for Jesse McCrees name which had a horrifying 1%.

Jack allowed himself to be pushed and pulled by Tracer until he was left staring at the regeneration machine before them. 1%? What the hell? How was that even possible? Where did all the data go? How could it just disappear?! Unless....

Jack tensed as he continued to stare at the measly 1% that was left of Jesse. "He...."

Jack went pale. "...He erased it all...."

Jack suddenly felt like it was the first time he realized his sight was gone. The shock, horror, fear, confusion, hurt, anger, and sadness all blurred together until he felt oddly numb inside.

"There must be a backup on the system. There's no way he would just--"

Jack reached out and quickly went through the system, looking for any backed up files of Jesse. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't just be _gone_. Everything had been deleted. Every back up file, every download, every upload, everything under Jesses name had been deleted except for that measly 1%. It was gone. All gone. All that was left was his name and the date. The date it had been erased. The date that Jack told Jesse He never should have brought him to Overwatch. Apparently he hadn't left when everyone thought he did. Jesse had gone back and deleted everything. Jack's hands were shaking as he stared at the date everything had been erased.

That day. That fucking day. Jack lifted his fist up, fully intending to smash the machine to bits but he stopped, his hand slowly lowering to his side. This was his fault.

"I did this."

"No no no Jack! You didn't! You didn't do this..!" Tracer reassured quickly reassured, her hand reaching to rest on his shoulder. She was just as angry and scared and absolutely horrified as Jack was, knowing she had lost a friend. They had all lost McCree.

"This isn't your fault he--" She only started before Athena’s voice cut in.

"REGENERATION IN PROGRESS"

The robotic voice announced loudly, a bright light appearing before the two, so blinding they had to look away. But as the light died down they turned back to see an all too familiar form had replaced it.

Jesse McCree.

Only it wasn't...their Jesse McCree. The man stood there casually, one gloved hand on his belt, his other prosthetic arm reaching to grab himself a cigar. He looked...younger. His arm was shiny and new, missing so many scrapes and scratches with so many memories attached to each one. His hat looked brand new, missing the scruff on the end of it he got from a risky move to catch it from falling off a moving train. A small scar that once marked his cheek was now gone, and so was the memory behind it of Jack almost shooting him for the first time, something the two laughed about later.

All gone.

He held a mysterious and smug smirk as he lit his cigar and looked to the two, the warm familiarity in his eyes gone.

"Howdy." He said rather blandly as he put the cigar between his teeth. "The name’s McCree. I reckon y'all are the Overwatch soldiers I was supposed to meet with?"

The months spent together-- The missions they had with one another. Their friendly banter, the scars that mottled his body with memories, all gone. And here was Jesse McCree, the outlaw Jack had met all those months ago. Not his friend and definitely not the man he fell for. Jack was in shock at he stared at the cowboy before him. The hell was he supposed to say? For once, the leader of Overwatch was lost.

"Tracer..... Could you take McCree to the safe house until I....let the other members know about our new member?" It hurt just to say those words.

Tracer hesitated to respond at first, just staring at McCree. She still didn't even look away as Jack spoke to her. She couldn't believe it still. She kind of didn't want to. She just...hoped it would all be a bad dream

"Um- Right of course-! Uh...Follow me Jesse-" she said, forcing a smile that looked more pained then truly cheerful. McCree nodded silently, glancing over to Soldier with a tip of his hat in greeting to stranger as he walked past him to follow Tracer out to the safe house silently, leaving Jack alone with the regeneration machine.

Jack went back to the machine, looking though it once more, hoping that this was a dream and he could still fix Jesse and bring back the man he knew. But there was nothing.

Shortly after that Jack gathered up the team at the safe house after the mission to tell them what happened, feeling like the harbinger of death as he did so. When Jack explained what happened with Jesse there was a mix of reactions. Sadness, anger, confusion, shock; all on his teammates faces. Hanzo was having an especially hard time with it. To think that the man he dated couldn't even remember what happened? Jack didn't blame him.

Mercy looked to her friends face in shock and sympathy for she truly knew how hard this must have been for Jack. To have the one you loved ripped away from you-- It's painful. She knew all too well. Even D.VA who was usually bickering with Jesse was left speechless and solemn at the news.

"Wh-Why would he- delete himself like that...?" Mei covered her mouth as she looked on in absolute shock, her words a bit muffled through her thick winter gloves.

"Oh no...there must be something we can do though right?" She asked. Being a scientist she always knew there was another way- there had to be-!

"No. All the data and back up data has been erased from the hard drive." Jack's voice was solemn and his heart heavy. He took pride in looking strong for his teammates but he was cracking just beneath the surface. "Without the data there's nothing we can do."

Hanzo shook his head. "Jesse would never do this. He takes pride in his life experiences. He wouldn't just delete himself like that--"

The honorable warrior didn't know if Jack and Jesse's fight but he was getting a bad feeling.

"Did he say anything after he got hurt? Anything at all that would lead to this?"

Mercy had heard of the fight. While she didn't know the details, Jack had told her things had not ended well. But the last thing she wanted was for soldier to feel it was his fault or for Hanzo to think that.

"Hanzo perhaps it would be best to talk of that later-" she said quickly "I believe the real question is what are we going to about Jesse..? Should we tell him the truth?"

Hanzo calmed down at that, looking sad at the thought. "He has the right to know what he's missing."

Jack ran a hand through his hair irritably. "I'm not sure that's the best thing. We don't know how he'll react to that information."

"I think he should know!" Mei cut in. "Maybe it would help motivate him to aid in the recovery of his memories!"

"No I think if anything it's gonna freak him out!!" D.VA said, crossing her arms as she looked to Mei, seeming surprised by her logic. "He may go on the run again-!"

The team was at a crossroads of whether to tell Jesse, fighting amongst themselves of what would be best for their friend.

"Enough," Jack sharply cut in, silencing everyone. "For now we won't tell him until we figure out what to do."

There seemed to be a sense of agreement in the air despite everything.

"Alright, get some rest. You've all deserved it."

The team silently consented to his order and split up to make their way to their rooms, one by one, leaving Jack alone in the living room. As soon as everyone was in their rooms, a familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Psst-! Jack!" Tracer called from the doorway of the over room, beckoning him over. "C'mere a minute-! I have something I need to show you--"

Jack walked over to Tracer, feeling tired but willing to listen to her. After what happened he wasn't willing to ignore Tracer and retire. He had a feeling it was something of importance.

"What? Did you find anything to help Jesse?"

Tracer looked around to see if anyone else was looking before reaching into her pocket.

"Ok before we went out ok our mission today, Jesse pulled me aside and started talking about a bunch of weird stuff I didn't really understand and then asked me to keep _this_ \--" she said as she pulled out a small hard drive from her pocket, holding it out before her for jack to observe. "-safe and out of harm and to 'please only use it if you really needed him' and he said that only YOU would know the password. I think he may have put the backup on here-!! So what's the password?!"

"What?" Jack looked at the hard drive in surprise. "I... He never said anything to me about a hard drive. Hell I didn't even know he had one on him."

Jack's brows furrowed. What the hell could the password be?

"Did it have a hint or something in it...?"

Yeah he was lost.

Tracer slumped a bit, disappointed by the news and gave a sigh as she looked to the hard drive

"No...all he said was you would know- Damn..." Her lips turned into a frown as she turned the hard drive over in hand. "Jesse you blockhead- How are we gonna get you back now...?"

Jack looked at Tracer for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back. I promise. I'll try to figure out the password. Keep the hard drive safe in the meantime though. He trusted you with his life after all."

Tracer looked back to soldier and gave a small smile. "...Alright. Will do!" she said, holding the hard drive close. "We can figure it out-! At least we know that he's still here-!!"

"That's right. We still have a chance." Jack was smiling under his mask at her cheerful attitude. He reached up and ruffled her hair gently. "We'll have our Jesse again."

"Yeah-!!" Tracer giggled at the sweet affection, grinning up at him cheerfully before her smile softened a bit.

"...We'll get him back...You'll let me know if there's anything I can do right??"

"You'll be the first to know," Jack agreed softly as he pulled his hand away. "Do you mind if I check out the hard drive? I'll return it to you when I'm done."

"Course love!" She chirped as she handed the drive over to him.

"You take good care of that now-"

"I will." Jack looked down at the little drive, completed in awe that this little device held the memories of a man he had known for nearly two years. Two years. Jack pulled the device close to his chest. "Goodnight Tracer."

"G'Night Jack~" she said sweetly before giving a casual salute, leaving him to himself as she made her way to her room, her smile dropping. She would always have hope but...She was still scared...

Jack looked at the drive once more, confusion welling up. Jesse said he knew the password. But that didn't make sense. It could be anything. Literally anything. Jack sighed and walked over to living room and to one of the computers by the wall. He plugged the device in, knowing that already he was in for a long night. The device popped up on the screen and there was one large password protected file as well as one other file. It was a small unprotected video file Tracer didn't say anything about a video file. Curiosity getting the best of him, Jack clicked on the video file, unsure of what to expect from the mysterious cowboy.

The video was grainy, one single light in a dark old motel room. It was messy with an old guitar rested on the bed.

"How in tarnation am I supposed to- Oh shit its on-" a familiar southern drawl came from the speakers before Jesse sat down   In front of the camera, hat and armor off, left in a loose button up as brown eyes looked into the camera. "Alright- Tracer, assumin' you're as nosy as I know you are, you're watchin' this a minute after I give it to ya even though I say to use it for an emergency." He said with a small grin on his unshaven face, running a hand through his hair. "Figured I might as well leave some uh...last words for you and whoever cares to listen."

The Jesse on the screen leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, taking a moment to himself before he spoke up again. "Ok so you're probably wondering why I did what I did...and uh- answers pretty simple. I figured the gunslinger shouldn't be causin' more drama then the Teenage Idol. And...let's face it, I use to be a pretty damn good Overwatch warrior. I came, I hit my target, and I left. I'm thinkin' it's safe to say that that's all ya need of me. And that's all I...."

Jesse’s words trailed off as he seemed to drop this act of pretending it was all ok, pretending it was all so easy, sitting in a moment of silence before letting out a tired sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Tracer I dunno what the hell i'm doin'...I'm just...pretty damn tired honestly...Tired of running. Can't go back- but can't run away- ...This is just what's gonna work out for the best. ...I'm gonna survive. And I'm gonna be a better man this time round. Well- I better or this'll all be for nothin' heh- ...Keep the files in here unless you need me only in case of emergency. Alright? Soldier 76 is gonna know the password...He's had it all along." Jesse said rather softly as he looked into the camera once more before the video feed cut out.

God damn it Jesse. Jack stared at the screen blankly, his heart aching in his chest to see Jesse so broken. "You were already a good man," Jack murmured quietly to the screen before him.

He reached up and took off his visor to wipe his eyes. Jack wasn't one to cry. He'd seen hell and back damn it-- Yet here he was, crying silently in the dark.

"You should have talked to me Jesse. I.... I was just scared. Scared that I would never see you again because of that golden heart of yours. A hero's heart. But it looks like it happened anyways."

Jack put back on his visor, straightening up a little. He was talking to a screen like a pathetic old man. How weak.

"God you're a stubborn bastard. But so am I." Jack reached out to go back to the big protected file with determination. He would do a million attempts if he had to.


	5. My Hero

The next morning, Mercy was the first time come down (as always) to start on breakfast for everyone, but decided to stop by Jacks room first, wanting to check in on him. She knew her Jack and she knew what a stubborn amazing man he was and how he would self-destruct just to fix something for others. "Jack..? You up?" She knocked and called out before opening his room door and peaking inside.

Jack was slumped in front of his own computer, just a casual visor on along with a t-shirt and boxers. It was clear he had fallen asleep there with the way he was slowly breathing. On the computer screen showed a file with a password waiting to be put in it. After the 400th attempted he had fallen asleep without his consent at five o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my," She murmured as she slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind her as she walked over to look to the computer screen. 400 failed password attempts...?

"Jack-" she cooed softly, placing a hand on his back, rubbing in soft circles to sweetly awaken him. "Jack- come on now you have to wake up-"

"Mmm--" Jack tiredly blinked open his eyes to see Mercy standing beside him. With a tired noise of disapproval, Jack slowly sat up straight. After yawning and running a hand through his hair he looked to Mercy. "...what time is it...?"

"It's almost 10 o clock- How late were you up..?" She asked, eyes flicking to the screen. "What is this...?"

Jack groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "Until five."

He looked back at the screen, looking at it sorrowfully. "Jesse gave a backup of himself to Tracer. But its password protected. Apparently I know what the password is. What a load of crap...."

Mercy looked to the screen in surprise to hear that this very screen of failed password attempts was the door locking them away from Jesse. She then looked back to her tired friend, a soft loving expression of pity in her eyes as she patted his back softly.

"You'll figure it out Jack. I know you will. But you also need proper rest. Let's get you to bed-" She said before wrapping an arm around him, tugging him up to follow her lead to get him on his feet.

Jack let himself be guided by her gently arms even though he protested. "No Angela... I have to get up. I have to check on all of our systems and see if anyone has sent a distress call--" Jack yawned again and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"No, you need a few more hours of rest and some breakfast while I check our systems so you don't have to worry about them~" she replied as she lead him over to his bed, pulling the covers back for him before helping him sit down. Jack laid down under the covers after they were so kindly pulled back for him. He hesitated to take off his visor.

"Alright, you win this round. Who knew you could be so persuasive?" Jack had a teasing smirk on his face

"I have my ways," she said as she pet his hair, brushing it back out of his face before pulling back.

"I'll let you sleep for a while longer and save you some breakfast alright...? Sleep tight now," she cooed as she quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

If it was anyone else but Mercy who had coddled him like that Jack would have caused more of a fuss at being taken care of so gently. But now he was wrapped up in fluffy blankets, feeling tired and warm and comfortable in his bed. Jack took off his visor and set it down in the table next to his bed with a sigh, letting the darkness cover his vision as he fell asleep.

Mercy sighed as she walked away. Oh Jack. You do so much for this team and never enough for yourself. She made her way downstairs to start on breakfast as people started to wake up one and join her downstairs, one at a time. Mercy was making pancakes for everyone when Tracer appeared into the room in a flash. Mercy was too use to her energetic friend to be scared by it anymore.

"Good Morning Tracer~"

"G'Morning Mercy-" Tracer mumbled through a sleepy yawn as she seated herself on the counter. There was a minute of casual sleepy chatter before they both went silent as a familiar cowboy slipped into the kitchen with them. Mercy looked to him in shock, nearly dropping her spatula.

"G'mornin' ladies~" he said politely with a casual grin as bare feet padded across the tiled floor over to the fridge.

"Good morning..." Mercy greeted back as she watched McCree in his pajama pants and a casual t-shirt stick his head into the fridge. He was here?? Mercy looked to Tracer who had a rather sheepish grin on her face.

"Tracer-" Mercy said quietly, a stern mothers tone seeping through her words.

"Ummm-" Tracer rubbed the back of her beck as she leaned in close to whisper "Ok I may have forgotten to tell you guys but- Jack told me to bring him here while you talked it over and then everyone went to bed and he had kinda just been hanging in one of the spare rooms so I told him he could stay- I couldn't tell him no-! Jesse never stayed here before I thought- and I thought it'd be good to keep an eye on him-! Right...?"

Mercy gave a sigh as she peeked over her shoulder to see Jesse drinking milk out of the carton, much to her disgust. "...I suppose it is how it is-" She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Tracer. But she hoped the others would be ok seeing their friend like...this

Jack got a few more hours of sleep before his stomach woke him up much to his displeasure.

Tiredly he put on his casual visor and shuffled out towards the kitchen, looking forward to the food Mercy had promised him.

Mercy smiled to Jack as he arrived, though glanced over to the other room rather anxiously as she grabbed a plate of pancakes and eggs she had saved for him.

"Hello my friend, did you sleep well..?" She asked as she handed him the plate, hoping to brighten his mood before she may have to...darken it with some bitter news.

"Better than I thought I would," Jack admitted as he sat down on a stool next to the kitchen island. He looked down at his plate, feeling thankful for the delicious food. "Thanks for saving me some food." He grabbed his fork and started to dig in, oblivious to everything else.

"Of course, but um- I have to warn you Jack- There was a bit of a uh...mix up and-" she started before she was cut off by a thick southern accent.

"Pardon me ma'am, you don't happen to have yourself any more coffee do you?" McCree asked from the doorway, holding up an empty coffee mug.

Jack tensed immediately at the sound of that deep southern voice. The hell was he still doing here? Jack put a hand up to cover his mouth, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with this.... stranger looking at him. Mercy looked from Jack to McCree and seemed to be caught off guard a moment before she regained her smile. "Um- yes of course right here-" she motioned to the nearby coffee pot which had just a little left in it to which Jesse grinned and nodded his head in thanks.

"Much obliged~" he made his way over to grab himself the coffee pot, and pour himself another cup. Jack eyed Jesse careful, feeling tensed and coiled by the unwanted situation. He looked back at Mercy, wanting an explanation for why the cowboy hadn't left last night. Mercy looked to him in pity but didn't say a word quite yet. Not in front of McCree. But she put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to help calm his nerves, watching the cowboy with a polite smile.

McCree took a sip of the hot coffee before he even turned to move, looking back to where Jack and Mercy stood to give a familiarly charming smirk and a casual salute before making his way out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry..." Mercy said quietly, her smile dropping as she looked down to Jack. "Tracer invited him to stay the night last night..."

"It's fine..." Jack pulled his hand away from his face once he was sure that Jesse was far enough away. "I should have expected that."

He reached up and gently caressed her hand before pulling his own away. "How has Tracer and Hanzo been holding up?"

"....Well-" she looked to the doorway Jesse slipped out of, lips turning into a worried frown. "...I think Tracer is hoping Jesse will somehow magically regain his memories if she tried hard enough to remind him of the good times and Hanzo-...I honestly don't know. I've been in here most of the time-"

Jack nodded his head in understanding, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

"How about yourself? I know that this was all very sudden...." He looked up to the lovely caring woman before him. She had a heart far softer than anyone.

She looked back to him as he asked for her own wellbeing, hesitating to reply a moment.

"...I'm...worried..." She admitted weakly "...I'm worried for McCree...and Tracer and Hanzo...I'm worried on how it'll affect them and how they'll cope with it...and I'm worried about you..."

"You don't need to worry about me Angela. I'll manage." Jack gave her a gentle smile, wanting to wipe the worry off her face. "As for those three well..."

This whole thing was a mess. Jack sighed at the thought.

"All we can do is keep an eye on them for now and support them where we can until we can give him his memories back. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep an eye on them for now." Jack looked her over critically. "If you need to talk about all this, you know I'll always listen."

Mercy smiled down to her brave soldier and leaned down to place a soft kiss atop his forehead.

"You are a kind strong man Jack. Thank you~ and I hope you know that the same goes for you and that I'll do anything I can to help."

"I know you will." Jack smiled and continued to eat his breakfast, feeling just a little lighter.

After breakfast he headed back to his room and got dressed into his regular outfit before sitting down before the computer once more. He needed to crack this. He needed to. There was no mission today, which gave the overworked team a chance to rest. But really, no one could really seem to rest knowing their teammate saw them as strangers... Everyone was a little on edge- a little avoiding of the cowboy- Except for Tracer who seemed to be trying a little too hard to get along with him.

Currently, Tracer and Jesse were chatting in the living room, the young British woman more than happy to try her very best to remind him of everything he had unknowingly lost.

"Ok so that's Mei-" Jesse repeated for confirmation

"Yup! She's our ice breaker-!" Tracer replied with a laugh to her own joke that McCree didn't catch on at all but gave a soft chuckle anyway.

"Right ok then uh.. Oh- what's his name?" McCree asked as he pointed to Hanzo with a rather interested smirk on his face as he looked to the strong warrior with silent admiration

"Oh-! That's Hanzo!"

"Hanzo...strong name for an even stronger man."

"Um- heh yeah I guess it is!" She replied, unable to not notice just how he was ogling over Hanzo

Oh boy- "...Um- But you know who's even stronger then him? Tracer here-! Haha swoon over these guns McCree!" She joked as she flexed her little twig arms, to which McCree looks back at her like he had just walked into a really uncomfortable situation.

"Oh- uh..."

"Hm? What is it love?"

"It's just...I'm might flattered m'am but- I'm actually gay so...not really interested in...well-"

"wh-oH. OHHHH no no no aha no no I'm not-! That wasn't-! No I'm actually a lesbian! So I wasn't actually- it was just a joke! Hehe!"

McCree looked to her a moment, nodding rather cautiously before looking away. "...Right...Well alright good then."

"Heh..yeaaaaah...." Tracer murmured sheepishly, her face flushed in pure embarrassment.

"...I'm just- gonna- go...somewhere-" she stuttered before flashing off into another room- ANY other room where she could get out of that. Oh god that was sO embarrassing!! Oh... It just... Wasn't the same...This really...wasn't their Jesse. That really wasn't her friend.

 

Jack was at his computer, having typed in "high noon" for the twelfth time in the past five minutes. God damn it. 572 failed attempts. Jack sighed and stared at the screen. What the hell Jesse. What the hell. Was he never going to get him back? Was this all a sick joke? Jack typed in "I miss you".

 

 

Back where McCree was, Hanzo could feel him staring at him from across the room. It was uncomfortable really. Hanzo knew that look all too well and to have Jesse looking at him like that again...

Hanzo decided to bite the bullet. Perhaps he could stop this before it even began. Standing up from where he was sitting, he grabbed his tea, leaving his book behind, and walked towards the cowboy.

Jesse grinned as he saw the handsome man walk his way, swishing around the last sips of coffee in his mug as he watched him.

"Howdy~" he greeted. Man this guy was handsome as hell and here he was just in his casual button up and slacks, wearing his flashy BAMF belt proudly as he looked to the elegantly rough warrior. "Don't think I've had the pleasure of gettin' to know you~"

"Good afternoon." Hanzo sat down across from Jesse. "No, you haven't, have you?" Hanzo sipped his tea, trying to calm his breaking heart. "I'm Hanzo Shimada." He nodded his head in greeting to him, feeling stiff. It was strange to see those hungry eyes on him again after being parted for so long.

“Charmed to meet ya~" he replied. “Jesse McCree." He reached a hand out for him to shake in greeting as his eyes roamed over the detailed tattoo trailing up his arm. "I'm cotton to your tattoo-"

Hanzo shook his head hesitantly, the whole conversation like déjà-vu. He pulled his hand away. "That's...kind of you." Hanzo needed something stronger than tea right now. "Look, before you say anything I must tell you since you're new that '76 doesn't like teammates to...." Ok he really needed that drink right now. "....engage in...well, for their to be relationships amongst teammates."

There we go. That would back him off a little wouldn't it?

Jesse raised a brow at the warning but held a rather mischievously charming grin. "Well- I'm an outlaw myself. So..." He leaned forward in his seat a bit, softening his voice just for Hanzo to hear as he practically purred "...I'm not one to follow the rules~" he winked to him before leaning back in his seat and swallowing down the last sip of coffee.

That tone did horrible wonderful things to Hanzo. Damn him. And damn himself. He still had a bit of a thing for the cowboy despite everything. How could he help it?! Jesse was attractive. Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No...you never were, were you?" He muttered under his breath.

Hanzo opened his eyes to look back at the cowboy. No, no no -- He wouldn't take advantage of him. Especially when he didn't remember. Hanzo looked serious then. "Jesse there's something you need to know."

"Oh?" He didn't seem concerned at all as he put the mug down onto the table again, holding a charming casual grin. "What's that darlin'?" He asked, waiting patiently for whatever news this gorgeous man with a cute personality was about to tell him. Damn he'd listen to anything those lips had to say without a thought-

Hanzo took a breath but he was unwavering in his resolve. Jesse had a right to know.

"Jesse we've met already. You've actually met everyone here already. This isn't your first time here."

Hanzo clasped his hand around his tea. "Yesterday you erased your data from the Revival Unit so you would forget everything you've done for the past year and a half. We don't know why you did it. But you did. I'm sorry, but I thought you deserved to know."

Jesse's smile dropped as he listened to Hanzo’s warning. His...truthfully terrible warning-

He blinked at him, brows furrowing as he...seemed to wrap his mind around the idea. "...You're tellin' me I cause my own amnesia?" He said in disbelief, his expression rather...blank- unreadable

"Yes." Hanzo looked at him, clearly not joking let alone lying to Jesse. "I don't know why you did though. But I get the feeling that Jack has something to do with it."

"...Who the hell is Jack...?" He asked, seeming lost as he looked to Hanzo and looking to the room around him in a whole new light. Amnesia...? He knew this guy...? He..? "...What the hell are you talkin' about...? I don't know any of you folks-"

"Oh...that's right. Sorry--" Hanzo looked at him sheepishly. "I meant Solider 76-- I know you don't know any of us right now. But you did. We uh....we used to date for a bit." Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jesses brows rose at that last part. That usually would sound amazing for him but he could tell otherwise. "...I'm gettin' the feelin' that didn't go too well for us huh...?" He said rather solemnly. What the fuck kind of madness was he in..?

"We had a good time together, but in the end it wasn't right," Hanzo admitted. He wanted Jesse to really want him, to fight for him. But he didn't. "But that's ok. I believe it was better for the both of us in the end. We still stayed friends afterwards. You're a great drinking partner." Hanzo smiled to himself at the memory.

Jesse tried to be upset by the news but he couldn't help a grin gracing his face as he gave a small chuckle, looking down to his hands as they clasped together. "Yeah...sounds like me..." He murmured before looking up to Hanzo again, his amused grin softening to a rather...fond smile

 "...Alright. I'm gonna go ahead and call a spade a spade here for ya- I get I don't have my memories. I get we've been through some stuff. I get that I don't know what I'm really gettin' into without those memories. But...to be frank Hanzo...Hang it all. I don't much care for whatever past Jesse did. I'm gonna be a half wit and say that I like ya partner. I think you're a handsome man...All past Jesse is doin' for me right now is givin' me a chance to learn from my mistakes. And I'll take that. So...If you really want me to stop and back off, feel free to chew me out on it and I'll back off. But...I don't care for whatever rules of past try to keep me away from what I'm feelin'." He said before standing, making his way over to where the warrior sat, a hand reaching to rest on his shoulder as he smiled down to him. "...I'll fight to have a other chance with ya." He said, looking to him a moment long before he slowly pulled his hand away.

"Now for you'll excuse me...I'm gonna go have myself a chat with this 'Jack'." He said before stepping out of the room, leaving Hanzo to himself as made his way up the stairs to find that Soldier 76 guy. Yeah they had some catching up to do apparently.

Hanzo felt his heart flutter in his chest for the first time in awhile at Jesse's words. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the cowboy saying the one thing he wanted to hear. Hanzo melted into the couch when he left, feeling conflicted. He wanted Jesse again. He truly did. But he shouldn't, should he? It was wrong to pull him in without those memories. But.... Hanzo sighed in agitation and sipped his tea. He needed to meditate on this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jack was in his room still, trying random phrases at this point as well as being pathetic and typing in how he felt.

"I need you"

"I'm sorry"

"I was wrong"

"Please come back"

All dinged wrong in the computer. Jack ran a hand though his hair, feeling hopeless and angry. This was ridiculous. Jesse just wanted to torture him didn't he? There was a sudden loud banging of a knock at Jacks door, sounding like someone was about to bust down his door almost.

"The hell?!" Jack stood up, annoyance spreading across his face from under his mask.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jack snapped just as he opened the door.

Jesse was leaning against the doorway, that sharp deadly yet calm expression on his face as he looked into his visor. "We gotta talk. ....Jack."

Jack froze for a moment, momentarily caught off guard by Jesse using his name before he regained his senses. "About what? Your manners?"

"No. About my memories." He snapped back, not waiting for Jacks invitation before he stepped inside Jacks rooms, jaw clenched as he tried not to blow up on the guy like he wanted to.

Oh god. Who the hell had told him? Jack closed the door behind him before he turned to Jesse. And then it struck him. Hanzo. Of course he had told him.

"You have my attention cowboy." Jack leaned his back against the door, looking at him sternly from behind his mask. He looked around the room in one glance before he turned his attention back to the man in front of him, hands resting on his belt as he looked to the soldier 70 something guy.

"How come it took me a day and a half to find out that I'm a walkin' amnesiac? And how come you've been tellin' people it's best if I didn't know?"

"Because we didn't know how you would react. What if you ran off before we could give you your memories back?" Jack replied with a sharp tone to his voice. "The possibilities were endless and the safer option was to keep you in the dark until things could be fixed."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the cowboy. "Not to mention that most of this team just lost a friend of theirs."

"Come up with that one yourself huh?" He grumbled with a unimpressed huff as he shook his head. "...Sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you caused my memories to be lost? Sure you're not just coverin' up for somethin'?"

What. Jack felt his blood turn cold at Jesse's words as they sent a perfectly sharp arrow into his heart. He didn't doubt that this was his fault despite what everyone else said. Jack took full responsibility for it. But for Jesse to think that he was selfish and low enough to try and cover up his misdeed? To mock his pain of causing his friend, his love, to erase himself? Jack came at Jesse with his fist ready to hit him square in the jaw.

McCree ducked out of Jacks way though, not blinded by rage as this old man seemed to be and swiped back behind him to give a warning hit to the back of his head. "Not a smart move to swing at an outlaw like me Soldier. I'm not afraid to break any of your pretty rules."

Jack stumbled at the hit to his head and let out a low noise of anger. "Good. Because I wasn't plannin' on having any--" Jack spun around and swung at him again, feeling angry and hurt.

He didn't really want to hurt Jesse. But damn did he want to hit something.

Jesse tried to back up but wasn't quick enough and got himself a mean hit, stumbling back a bit.He reached up to touch his lip and see it had been split, blood trickling out and staining his finger. Oh. Now this fucker was dead "...Oh it's high noon you yellow bellied son of a bitch-" he hissed before charging at him, not a moment of hesitation or mercy as he swung a merciless punch his way, full intending to draw blood.

Jack was angry but as soon as he saw blood dripping from Jesse's lip all the fight drained right out of him. He tried to dodge but it was too late. Jesse hit him along his cheek and he could feel his visor crack from the force of his swing. Jack stumbled from it, a hand quickly going to his visor. The red portion that helped him see was cracked and he could already feel a dark bruise forming along his cheek.

"I'm not covering up what I did Jesse. I know that what I said to you was wrong. But don't pretend that you know me because right now you sure as hell don't."

Jesse was taken aback by his own actions, shocked by the crack of the visor he heard but it didn't even begin to bottle up his anger. He reached out and grabbed the front of Jacks jacket, holding him by the collar as he looked to him with a fire in his eyes.

"Then don't you pretend to be God and decide what part of my life I'm allowed to know!" Jesse barked before he seemed to catch himself, just a bit, only bottling up a portion of his rage from yelling to a vicious hiss "What the hell happened to me...?"

No one got to say another word before Mercy literally kicked open the door, looking to the sight she walked in on in absolute horror. Jesse was bleeding Jacks visor was cracked. And Sweet loving gentle Mercy....

Blew the fuck up.

She stormed over and grabbed Jesse by the hair, pulling him back and pulling Jack back from Jesse by the ear as she looked between the two like she caught two delinquent children.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"Shit-- Angela-- Gentle--" Jack hissed, as he grabbed her wrist. He didn't dare try to remove her hand but damn he needed a little relief. "Everything's fine-- Just a little tussle is all."

 "Little tussle my ass!!" She snapped before pulling her hands back from the two, hands moving to her hips as she practically towered over the two. "You two are gonna sit down on that bed and tell me what happened.”

"M'am we don't-"

"MOVE IT HUCKLEBERRY FIN."

Jesse quickly shut his yap at that and looked to Jack in absolute shock. It wasn't just the amnesia right? He wasn't the only one caught off guard by this right? He didn't wait before he finally moved over to take a seat on the bed. Jack rubbed his sore ear before following her orders and sitting down on the bed next to Jesse. No he was startled by her outburst as well. But he knew better than to go against a woman with fire in her heart.

"Mercy please, calm down a little. We're fine. Just working some stuff out. Nothing to worry about--"

"Jack. Zip your fuckin' lid." She replied sharply, quickly grabbing his desk chair and dragging it over for her to sit on, sitting straight like a proper woman who could properly end someone's life as well as she could save it, crossing her legs and hands as she shot a sharp unforgiving look to the two.

"You two better have a good story for why two teammates are fighting in an Overwatch safe house because Jack as one of its leaders you have to hold yourself to a higher standard and Jesse as a technically new guy you do NOT cross anyone you do not know like this. You two are not children you do not resolve this by fighting friends. And that is what you are no matter what either of you two think. Ok?"

Jack grumbled and took her advice to zip it before nodding at her words. Damn she could be scary as hell. But she was right. Mercy was always right. She was a clever woman after all. Jesse nodded as well, gaze locked onto the ground, lips turned into a stubborn frown but inside, he knew she was right.

What the hell was he doing...?

Mercy took a breath and seemed to relax a little more as she looked to her poor friends but still held a stern expression as she lead this small chat that felt more like a court session. "...Now. I want someone to explain why you thought it was a good idea to fight."

"...It was my fault ma'am." Jesse confessed in a low rather ashamed tone in his voice, not looking up. "...I barged into old soldiers room and...said some infernal things. ...Guess it probably was best if y'all didn't tell me about my memories right away- I blew up like a bull Someone yelled toro at."

"...Someone told you..." Mercy replied, seeming to soften a bit in pity. No one was supposed to tell him but it didn't surprise her too much that it happened.

Jack looked at Jesse out of the corner of his eye and sighed. This was a huge mess. "No, you were right. We should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have kept that information from you."

Jack looked away from Jesse and back at Mercy. "I blew up in his face too so he shouldn't take all the credit for it."

Mercy didn't say a word at first, looking between the poor lost men she knew very well to be struggling with themselves as well as each other. "...I understand that this is rough. And it won't get any easier...but you can't keep fighting like this. Next time if you guys have a problem, you talk it out, and if you can't control it, you can go down to the shooting range. Ok...?"

"...Will do." McCree said with a nod, glancing over to Jack a moment before looking back down to his own feet

"Understood," Jack replied with a soldier’s finality. His visor was starting to flicker from the damage. Yeah he needed to fix that. Jack wasn't too sure if the both of them could keep to their word but Jack would try.

"...Good." Mercy looked between the two again, particularly to Jesse’s busted lip and Jacks bruised face. "...McCree please go wait in your room so I can patch you up."

Jesse didn't ask any questions and just stood, hands going into his pockets as he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Mercy alone with Jack.

"Let me take a look," She said as she moved from the chair to take a seat by the edge of the bed to take a look at his bruising face, a hand reaching to ever so gently touch to see just how sore it was. "...Start talking dear. I heard Jesses version. You tell me what happened..."

Jack let her cheek gently, eyes closing tiredly as he gave a little hiss. "He came in upset. Said some things I didn't quite like so I tried to clock him in the face." Jack turned to look at her a little bit. "Nothing I can't handle. But my visor needs to be fixed."

This day was going wonderfully wasn't it? "I still haven't cracked the password for that file...."

Mercy glanced over to the computer to see just how many failed attempts had started to pile up for the tired soldier before looking back and giving a small smile. "You'll get it Jack. It just takes time-" she said softly before looking to his cracked visor. "Your poor visor.." She reached a hand but stopped herself before she could take it off, looking to him a moment rather cautiously to make sure it would be ok to take off.

Jack watched her cautiously, not liking anyone touching his visor. Not liking the idea of anyone seeing him weak. It struck a bad cord in him the last time he had opened his heart to someone. But.... Mercy had been there for him. Through it all. He reached up and took off his visor, eyes closed and unwilling to open them. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her expression if he did, but despite everything he was scared of what she would think of him.

She gently took the visor from him though her attention was locked on his eyes, shut closed. He was more defensive about his eyes more than anything. More than his past, his scars, everything.

"...Are you ever going to tell me what you're hiding under this cracked thing..?"

Jack thought about that for a moment.

"I don't want to change how you view me Mercy." He folded his hands together on his lap.

"So until I'm sure.... I don't know when. But I know I will. One day."

"...Ok. I'll wait." She said softly. "But I can tell you now that my view of you is never going to change. I know you very well and I doubt even the secrets you hide can convince me to see you as anything less than a hero." She looked him over a second longer before she stood, holding the visor in hand carefully. "I'll go bring this to Winston for him to fix and grab you an ice pack while I'm down there and get them back to you as soon as I can ok?"

"Thank you," Jack murmured, a small smile on his lips at her kind words. "But I'm not a hero Mercy." No he wasn't. He hadn't been a hero in a very long time.

"Yes you are~" she called back easily as she made her way to the door, stopping in her tracks just before she could leave. "...And Everyone here knows it,” She said before she pulled his door open and slipped out hurrying off downstairs. She wanted to get the visor back to him as soon as she could.

Jack relaxed once he heard her leave, slumping a little where he sat. He opened his useless eyes and managed to make his way over to the computer once again. Having spent years coping with his blindness, Jack would say that his ability to function without his visor was far beyond standard due to his great sense of hearing. With his military training and the super solider program making his senses sharper, Jack could comfortably move about without his sight.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minute turned to hours and day turned to night, one day turned to seven--

One week. One week of everyone struggling to adjust to Jesses...situation. Even the cowboy himself was struggling to get on with the knowledge he had of his past.

But he was obviously getting along better than most. He could move on quickly. He didn't have the memories, there wasn't a thing he could do about it, it was still his life and he can live it how he wanted to live it, not how he once lived it. He followed his gut, his heart, his soul. And his heart just happened to be set on flirting with Hanzo and avoiding intimate jokes with Tracer. No one could tell him what he was and wasn't supposed to like. He lived his own life. He wasn't about to let some short stack scientist of Korean idol with attitude or anyone for that matter tell him who he was supposed to be.

Jack for the most part avoided Jesse, by wanting to cause another fight between them. Not to mention seeing Hanzo and Jesse together made his stomach sick with jealousy. Hanzo for the most part enjoyed Jesse's advances but kept things slow. Hanzo wouldn't mind another chance with the cowboy but his heart had been broken once and now he was far more cautious because of it.

Jack had not been getting enough sleep that whole week. He spent each night trying passwords on the computer and in the day he had Tracer keep the hard drive on her. When dusk fell he tried again, somewhat hopelessly. Mercy of course had been keeping an eye on him but he was stubborn. At this point he had reached 3,567 incorrect password attempts. Jack was starting to think that maybe this was for the best. Another night, another try, and Tracer knew that it was time to zip on over to Jacks room to give the hard drive for him to try again.

And she did but... It was pretty obvious that Soldier wasn't getting any sleep because of it-

She knew she wasn't nearly as kind and cool as Mercy but...She knocked on his door as she held the hard drive close already in her pajamas.

"Tracer delivery for Mr. Morrison!"

Jack opened the door dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, his casual visor on as he looked at Tracer. They had done this often enough that it was like clockwork.

"Evening Tracer. How are you doing?"

"Just fine thanks-!" She chirped. But in all honesty, she wasn't feeling all herself lately. She was kind of tired seeing everyone in such an awkward slump with Jesse and she was tired of her friend avoiding her. Usually she would just hand it over and head off to bed but- "How are you holding up? Noticed you've been taking long hours on this hard drive passcode- Any sort of luck as to a hint or..?"

"No.... Not yet," Jack admitted to her.

"But I'm not going to give up quite yet." Jack tiredly ran a hand through his hair. "How are things between you and Jesse?" He was worried about them, knowing how close they were before this all happened. Jack wanted nothing more to stop this suffering. Seeing Tracer so sad and lonely.... It was heartbreaking to see.

"Umm-" Tracer fiddled with the hard drive in hand a moment, biting into her lower lip as she gave a weak shrug. "...you know how it is- things are....different."

"I'm sorry." Jack reached out and gently patted her shoulder somewhat awkwardly. He wanted to give her a hug but...it didn't seem right.

"It's ok! Don't worry about me!" She said cheerfully, putting on a bright smile. The last thing she wanted was to trouble Jack anymore- they all knew he was going through a lot.

" _I'm_ sorry for you love- You've been working harder than anyone to get Jesse back- and I...also heard about the fight...real sorry you had to go through that."

Jack shrugged a little as he pulled his hand back. "It was bound to happen. At least we both weren't throttled to death by Mercy."

Jack gave a teasing smile at her at his own joke before his smile faded. "I'm going to make things right Tracer. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

Tracer couldn't help but laugh a bit at his teasing word before softening a bit, looking to him in slight worry but a never ending light of hope in her eyes. "...I just want you to take care of yourself too ok? Don't want you falling asleep during a mission now! Haha! Ha....But- seriously- I'll only give you this if you promise me you'll get some proper rest tonight for yourself- promise...?"

"I promise. I'll make sure to get proper rest Tracer," Jack softly agreed. Tracer was a sweet girl who always spread joy throughout the group. She was kind and funny with a warm heart. Jack couldn't help but feel softness for her.

Tracers smile grew at his promise and held out the hard drive for him, gently placing it in the palm of his hand before playfully punching his shoulder. "Alright~ Get crackin' hacker!" She cheered, giving him thumbs up before wishing him good night and then disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Jack snorted at her words even as he pulled the drive close to his chest. He wished her goodnight as well before closing the door behind him. "Hacker.... I wish."

Jack pulled the drive into the computer again before sitting down before it like he had the past week. God his back was sore.

It was late into the night and McCree couldn't seem to get himself to relax enough to get himself any shut eye. There was...just that one thing nagging at the back of his mind.... That smug soldier. He couldn't get the guy out of his mind for some reason. He couldn't tell if he was mad at him or...whatever. There was just somethin' going on with the guy. He was alway actin' loco around him. There was just...a lot of him involved in whatever the hell happened in his past. As he paced around his quiet bedroom he couldn't bring himself to calm down in the least. With a tired sigh, he ran a hand over his face, eyes locked on the door. Oh boy... He wasn't gettin' any sleep tonight. Might as well do somethin' with how time.

Back in Jacks room, the silence of the night was interrupted by a rather hesitant yet rough knocking at his door. Jack was surprised to hear the knock and cursed once he saw what time it was. It was far later than he thought it was. Tiredly, Jack stood up and cracked his back with a hiss before walking over to open the door. Jesse was on the other side of the door. Jack raised a brow.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Jesse was standing in the doorway, his prosthetic hand on his belt as his human hand ran through his hair lazily, looking to Jack, much more calm then the last time he stood in his doorway. A kind of...soft look in his eye. "...Can’t get myself a wink of sleep." He admitted, looking to him a moment before he spoke up again.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Jack stepped away and held the door open for him, looking at him curiously. He could understand being unable to sleep seeing as that's how he was all week. Jack felt his heart flutter despite himself at the soft look in the cowboy's eyes.

"Much obliged-" he murmured with a thankful nod of his head as he stepped in. He looked around the room again, taking in more this time then he did last time, being too distracted by his own rage to really pay much attention.

"Nice place ya got here." He complimented as he looked around to the few actual personal decorations that made this room truly it the soldier’s room. Around his room were a few photos of his team members in group shots as well as one older photo of Jack with Mercy. Beyond that it was rather plain except for the large amount of fluffy blankets hoarded near his bed along with a lot of pillows.

"It is what it is," Jack replied causally, watching Jesse curiously. "Why exactly are you here Jesse?"

McCree’s gaze snapped back over to Jack at his question, seeming a little lost in his reply. "...Well...To be honest soldier I ain't entirely sure myself." He admitted "...I suppose one reason would be Ive been meanin' to properly apologize for sockin' ya in the face and crackin' your glasses."

"I hit you too. I think we're even cowboy." Jack sat down on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve how sore it was. "Sorry for not telling you about what happened to you earlier."

Jack softened a little, looking tired and a little lost. "But you have to believe that I wasn't hiding from what I did to you." Might as well tell him what happened. He deserved to know.

"Before you lost your memories I said something I regret beyond anything."

Jesse raised a brow at his confession, leaning against wall across from where Jack sat. "Oh? ...and uh- what was that exactly?" He felt a little...anxious to hear what he was gonna say. Hanzo said Jack may have been the reason he gave up his memories. If it was over something he said it must have been pretty darn bad.

Jack hunched over, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded together.

"I said that I shouldn't have asked you to join Overwatch." Jack's mouth twisted sourly at his own words.

"You had just saved Tracer from being lost to time and space. Saved her life honestly. You were badly wounded and Mercy had to heal you the best she could. I.... I was angry with you. The two of you could have died. I got scared and yelled at you. And then you just...." Jack's fists clenched. "You didn't talk to me about it. Didn't tell anyone. Not even Tracer about what you were going to do. If I had known that you would do that......"

"...I'm sorry soldier. ...Wish I could...say more to help you but...I don't know myself why I would do somethin' like that..." Jesse’s words were sincere and soft in sympathy as he looked to the soldier in conflict. He felt bad for the guy. But he knew there really wasn't much more he could do for him. He didn't know him like he apparently use to. "...I'll leave you with what I can though. ...And what I do know about you is you're a great leader. You're an amazing guy Jack...and despite the fact I punched ya, I know that whatever I did, whatever happened, it doesn't change the fact that you're an admirable man. And I do, I admire you. ...As far as my memories go, I haven't known you for too long but... I know that You've always had one thing from me. ...I know you're a hero. ...my hero."

Jack looked at him in surprise, Jesse's words touching his heart tenderly. A hero. Mercy had called him that too. Didn't his team know that he wasn't one anymore? He had left that behind when Overwatch fell. Even so, Jesse had called him _his_ hero. Jack felt his face turn a little pink at the words. To think that Jesse thought so highly of him was completely unexpected. Jack looked away from him in embarrassment.

".....Thank you."

Jesse couldn't help but smile a bit at his cute reaction, nodding in response as he looked him over. "Any time partner~ ...You're pretty cute when you're not fixen' to break my nose~" he said with a light hearted chuckle before he pushed himself off the wall

Jack looked back at him with smirk. "I would hope not." Jack ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "You're not so bad yourself cowboy."

"Thank ya kindly~"

Wow. Jesse came here intending to apologize and ended up flirting. "Well- I'll go on and leave you alone now. ...Sorry to barge on in so late but uh- thanks for talkin' with me." He nodded in thanks before he started making his way towards the door.

"No problem. Try to get some rest tonight." Jack stood up at that, his demeanor softer than before. Yeah, he had it bad for the cowboy. "Thanks for the talk as well."

"You have yourself a good night now." Jesse said, looking back to him to shoot him one last charming grin before he stepped outside, closing the door behind him, holding his smile as he made his way back to his room. Jesse felt relaxed enough to finally get some proper rest now.

Jack was smiling softly to himself, feeling more at ease than he had been all week. It was a nice talk but he needed to bring his Jesse back. He needed to apologize and make things right between them.

Jack returned to the computer once more and took a moment to think. Jesse told Tracer that he had it all along. That he knew the password. Jack was frozen for a few moments before Jesse's words rang through his head.

No... It couldn't be? He wouldn't, would he?

Jack typed in "my hero".

As Jack entered those words, the bright shade of red and large number of failed attempts vanished and was replaced green letters spelling out the word 'APPROVED' and as that sign of victory disappeared, the large file of codes that created Jesse McCree himself appeared before Soldier.

The code was cracked. And all along, since the beginning, Jack had been Jesses hero.

Jack sat there, staring at the screen a moment, thinking that maybe this was a dream. But it wasn't. It wasn't a dream. After nearly 7,000 failed attempts and that was the answer.

My hero. Jesse's hero.

Jack was suddenly laughing despite himself, a hand pushing up his visor as he rubbed his teary eyes. The password was ironic and cruel and wonderful all at once. He had failed Jesse, yet here he was, saving his Jesse from non-existence like a damsel in distress. Ironic.


	6. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has just a touch of smut in it for those who want to avoid it! Involves Jack/Jesse

The next morning was just like another other. They had a mission today which was a simple defense mission but McCree was being called out to help take them out before the got to the base. Everyone was suiting up, filling up on ammo and making sure they knew the plan. Jesse had a cigar between his teeth as he tugged his hat down into place and shoving his six shooter into his holster.

Jack was geared up as well, his large gun filled with plasma cartridges. He met up with his team who was putting their ammo in to their respective weapons. Jack had the hardrive in his jacket pocket, hand wrapped around it protectively. He looked at Jesse for a moment before he walked over to him.

"Jesse, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Jesse looked up to him at his request, raising a brow before nodding. "Sure soldier. What about?"

"Your memories," Jack replied bluntly. "Before you lost them you gave Tracer a drive with a backup of all your memories. You told her to use it only for emergencies and that I knew the password."

Jack flushed a little at that. "Well I managed to figure it out. I thought it would only be right to ask if you wanted them back."

Jesse was caught by surprise at his words, and this was for several reasons. He had his memories? He worked ever since he got the drive to figure out the password? And he STILL was asking him for permission knowing that meant he would truly lose whatever he had with that old McCree...? He blinked as he looked at him a moment as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

"...You're...askin' me? ...You do realize that- there's a big chance I'm gonna say no- and that you may never see that McCree again right? Why wouldn't you just...do it?"

"I know there's a chance you'll say no. But this is your life Jesse and I want you to have the option." Jack shifted where he stood, looking into those brown eyes with softness. "As much as I want the old Jesse back and make up with him, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. It's not fair and it's not right."

Jack wouldn't take another choice for Jesse again. He knew if he decided for him things would only be worse. Yes he worked hard to bring Jesse back and yes, it hurt to think he would never see him again. But damn it, he was not the kind of man to take away a person's free will.

"...."

Jack was a real good guy. Jesse stared at him a moment as if contemplating something before he smirked, and held his hand out.

"Can I see that hard drive Jack?"

At that Jack hesitated. Jesse wouldn't destroy it...would he? Erase everything that was left of the man he loved? Jack looked at him for a long moment before he pulled the drive out of his pocket, his hand wrapped around it protectively. Gently, Jack placed it in Jesse's hand like the precious gift it was.

Jesse wrapped his fingers around the drive in a gentle yet protective grasp as he held it up, observing it carefully. "...Funny ain't it? how aaaall my memories of about two years...are all wrapped up into this lil drive-" He looked to it a moment longer before he pulled it close and stuck it into his pocket.

"...You'll get your answer the next time I regenerate." He said with a wink and a mischievous grin, deciding he would have to wait to decide his fate. "So be sure to come check up on me, ok soldier?" He said before tipping his hat to him and turning making his way back towards the door. He already knew what his answer was... In the end, There was no denyin' what he wanted.

"See you then cowboy." Jack watched him leave, looking at the cowboy unsurely. The man was a wild card and his decision could be either or. Jack would truly have to wait to see what he had decided. How frustrating.

Soon enough the mission began and they were all rushing out of the building, ready to defend their base. It was a mad mess at first, the whole black watch team swooping in to wipe them out. But the strong Overwatch team wouldn't have it for a second. They all fought back to keep their defense.

Especially Jesse, who would never go down without a fight, was playing it safe but doing some damage. It was almost like he was teasing Jack, making him wait for it. Or... Maybe he was living out his last moments in these memories like he had last time as long as he could.

It was hard to watch for Jack. Every glance he caught of Jesse it was clear that he was being careful. For what reason he wasn't sure. To tease him? To live his last moments? In any case, it was pure torture. Jack shot down agent after agent with laser focus, feeling wound up and tense. His team was doing well despite how hard Blackwatch had hit them. No matter how many times they fell, they always came back, and it was starting to pay off after a while. The black watch soldiers were starting to fall one by one, and it was down to the last few...When it happened.

There was a loud BANG in a moment of silence and Jesse was knocked on his back to the ground in one swift moment, lying limp on the ground. It would be a matter of minutes before Jesse would be back and Jack would get his answer. Jack tried to get to Jesse but it was too late. He was gone and suddenly Jack was racing back to the regeneration machine. His team had his back. He knew it. They could handle Blackwatch while he checked on Jesse.

Jack's chest was heaving as he reached the safe house, looking to the machine with wild eyes.

By the time Jack had rushed in, the machine had already started up and Athena’s voice loudly announced, "REGENERATION IN PROGRESS".

There was then a blinding light that forces you to look away and just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. In its place was the southern gunslinger Jesse McCree. He blinked as he looked down to his hands, turning them over to observe every angle to see if this was real, seeming...surprised to be here. His metal arm was roughed up with lots of scratches and his hat was torn at the edges- He raised his head a bit to look to the machine, brows furrowed in confusion and a small scar was revealed to be on his cheek.

Jesse McCree. Their Jesse McCree. Jacks Jesse McCree...

Jesse looked over to Jack with his warm brown eyes raised in surprise before they seemed to soften, a small grin gracing his face as he gave a low chuckle. "...Y'all only got a week before you needed me? You're in worse shape than I thought~" his words were teasing but his tone was fond, his hands moving to rest on his belt buckle.

Jack took one look at Jesse and he was breathless. He could see all those scars he missed, how scuffed up and gentle this Jesse was, nothing like the blank eyed stranger from before. Jesse had chosen to remember. Without another thought Jack ran over to Jesse. As soon as he was close enough he pulled Jesse in for a tight hug, holding onto him tightly as his hands shook. He was at a loss for words right now, too happy and relieved to say anything at the moment.

Jesse was caught off guard by the sudden hug, stumbling back a bit by the surprise hug, arms at his side a moment in surprise. It only took a moment though before he relaxed under his grasp, reaching his arms to wrap around him in a warm hug.

"Well... that's a mighty fine welcome back~ ....Was kinda expectin' to get another lecture to be honest eheh-"

"As long as you don't do that again you won't get one," Jack replied as he held Jesse close, his face pressed against Jess's shoulder. "I missed you."

Jack pulled away, the distance between their face not too far. He didn't pull his arms away from him. "Please stay. I'm sorry for what I said Jesse. I didn't mean it. I was just...." Jack fought with the word.

"....afraid."

Jesse was....surprised by Jacks reaction, his please and apologies, holding onto him so tightly-

Asking him to stay. Telling him he missed him in just a week. Missed him and truly him even when he had replaced himself-- It was enough to make his heart melt. Jesses expression of shock changing to one of pure relief, happiness, admiration, love…

                "...I’m sorry. never meant to hurt ya. Never meant to scare ya." He smiled to him, an adoring look in his eyes as he looked into his visor. "...I'll stay~ Anything and everything you want Jack~" he said softly, reaching his hand to run through Jacks white hair.

So gentle. Jack was thankful no one else was here to see them right now. There was a moment that Jack just enjoyed the look in Jesse's eyes before he gathered up his courage. He wanted to tell him. To show him what Jesse meant to him. Jack reached up and carefully took off his visor. His eyes were closed for a moment, just showing his scared face before he opened his eyes to the cowboy. They were milky blue and unseeing as they looked back at Jesse.

"I want you."

Jesse's eyes widened as Jack took off his visor, revealing all of his absolutely handsome face and his eyes, those beautiful eyes- He could feel his heart hammering in his chest under his armor, his cheeks flushing as he finally remembered how to breath after a moment.

"Jack...."

Jesse’s hand dropped down from his hair to gently hold the back of his beck as he took a moment to just marvel at the man. God he was so head over heels for this soldier...

"...I'm yours."

Jesse couldn't hold himself back anymore. He leaned in close, closing the distance between them, letting his lips just barely brush against his...before he finally pressed his lips against Jacks in a sweet and long overdue loving kiss.

Jack's face turned pink at the gentle feel of lips brushing against his own, his heart fluttering in his chest at Jesse's words. Jack's eyes fell shut at the soft press of lips, kissing Jesse back surprisingly sweetly. His hands moved to grab at the back of Jesse's shirt, clutching at his shoulders and pulling him close. He wouldn't let this cowboy escape from him again. Jack kept the kiss sweet despite the passion overflowing through it. He could feel Jesse's beard against his face and how soft his lips were--

It was perfect and everything he wanted. Jesse wanted to kiss those soft lips for hours but pulled back after a minute, licking his lips softly as he looked to his love, breath taken away. Unable to resist a sweet grin.

"...Damn, someone better get Mercy over here because this cowboy gonna have himself a heart attack~" he said with a breathless chuckle. "Darlin' you do crazy things to me~"

Jack flushed brighter and gave Jesse a gentle shove. He felt light and airy and so very happy--

"I'm glad I can't see your smug face right now," Jack teased with a smirk before he softened once more.

"Looks like you'll be staying then?" He was not going to make that bed joke with Jesse. He couldn't give the man that satisfaction yet.

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle at his teasing words, his thumb sweetly brushing against the back of his head. "Yes sir~ If it means gettin' more kisses like that I'll follow you to hell and back~" he purred, leaning in close to brush his lips along his jaw, softly nuzzling him as he held him close. God he had been waiting so long to do this, so much effort holding back. He didn't want to waste another second.

Jack sighed and let Jesse show gentle affection on him with a soft smile on his own lips. "I think you'll get more than kisses of you keep it up cowboy~" Jack tilted his head back a little before he let out a noise of disapproval. "The team will be back soon. We should stop." Jack was already reaching for where he had his visor clipped to his belt at his side.

Jesse gave a groan of disappointment at that, reaching a hand to catch Jacks from grabbing his visor again, entwining his fingers with his as he pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving to let his lips brush along his ear lobe to murmur softly. "Hang it all- I can just sweep you off your feet and steal you away~" he purred before kissing just below his ear

Jack felt a shiver go down at his spine with how Jesse crooned those words in his ear. "Jesse..." Jack could feel how well their hands fit together, their fingers twined together and it made something inside him melt. "You better be damn serious about us because if I find out you're doing this for fun--" Jack growled before suddenly cupping Jesse's jaw and pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

Jesse didn't even get a second to counter his words before he was pulled in for a perfectly fierce kiss that made Jesse's heart nearly leap out of his chest. It was so different from the first kiss and yet did the same crazy things to him. He hummed lowly against his lips as his eyes closed and he lightly gripped his hair to kiss him deeply, feeling something shocking shoot down his spine at the feelings, his other hand moving to lightly grip his hip.

Jack wanted to wreck Jesse in every way possible. The man had left him lonely and wanting for far too long and Jack wanted to catch up desperately. Jack broke the kiss to kiss and bite down along Jesse's throat, hands moving up to feel along Jesse's chest. "Stop me now and take me to bed or we wait for the team," Jack murmured lowly into Jesse's ear.

Holy hell. Now how could he say no when Jack just asked so nicely? Jesse shuddered at his words and glanced over his shoulder to the doorway to make sure no one was looking before looking back to Jack with a rather hungry look in his eyes, not that Jack could tell at the moment. But oh he would be able to soon. He suddenly and quite literally swiped Jack off his feet to carry him like a bride in a surprising amount of strength before heading them both to Jesse's room. He didn't need a second to think over that offer.

Jack scrabbled to wrap his arms around Jesse's neck so he wouldn't fall, glaring light in the direction of Jesse's face. Yeah ok that was actually pretty hot but a little warning next time cowboy.

Not too long later, Jack found himself on Jesse's bed, completely able to tell due to the lack of fluffy blankets and pillows that usually were piled onto his. Jack reached out for Jesse searchingly, wanting to pull him back in for another kiss.

Oh how cute. Jack was grabbing for him~

Jesse didn't keep Jack waiting long before he climbed onto the bed over him, letting Jack grab ahold of his poncho and leaning in close for another eager and deep kiss. His hand reached to unzip his jacket and slip a hand in to run his hands over his chest and down his waist. Jack's hands grabbed him by the poncho to pull him close for a deep kiss, soft lips melting against his own. The feel of Jesse's hands another his chest moving down made Jack give out a low groan if arousal, arching into the touch.

Jack broke the kiss to breath out, "Off-- All of it--"

Jack's hands moved to toss Jesse's hat aside before going for that poncho. God he wanted to see him-- See how he looked at him-- Jack managed to help Jesse out of his poncho before fumbling to get the top of his visor.

"Wanna see you--"

"Oh Yes sir~" he groaned softly before sitting upright so he could properly detach his chest armor, letting it fall to the ground with a THUNK before taking a sweet second to help Jack detach the top of his visor from his mask and placing it over his eyes for him, hands lingering a moment to brush along his jaw as he pulled back. The visor would reveal Jesse looking to him hungrily yet adoringly, a needy look in his soft eyes and a charming grin where he bit into his bottom lip as he looked to him.

"Aw sugar I'm gonna mark you all up that pretty body of yours~" he purred before he began to unbutton his shirt.

As soon as Jack saw Jesse it was like a punch to the gut with how much desire he felt. Jack let out a low noise, completely enjoying the sight before him. "Please do. Fuck-- I never knew cowboys could be so sexy--"

Jack sat up a little and shucked off his jacket before pulling off his t-shirt and flinging it away. His belt and pistols were gone as well as his boots leaving him in his pants and boxers. Jesse couldn't help but chuckle as he ditched his shirt to the floor, undoing his BAMF buckle before pulling his belt loose.

"Didn't think hero soldiers could be so naughty~" he purred, teasingly snapping his belt before letting it drop to the ground. He kicked his boots off and before he seemed to get impatient and leaned back over to bite and suck along his neck, intending to leave lots of pretty little marks~

Jack's hands followed the curve of Jesse's now exposed back, letting out soft sighs and groaned to the attention lavished to his neck. Jesse felt warm and rough and soft all at the same time. Sharp features and strong muscles and the gentle curve of his spine. Jack's hands wandered down Jesse's sides before grabbing Jesse's hips so he could grind against him.

"Naughty....is relative--" Jack groaned and kissed the top of Jesse's head because fuck it. "Who's ridin' tonight cowboy?"

Jesse gave a loud groan as he felt Jack grind against him oh so sweetly, fingers curling tightly into the sheets of his bed at his words. "Oh fuck~ Darlin' don't make me beg~" he husked against his neck before lifting his head to drag his teeth and lips along his jaw over to kiss his lips. Oh god he was gonna go crazy he swore he was so hot and rough on the outside and warm on the inside and just damn perfect. He ground his hips against his before murmuring against his lips, "I've ridden cows, horses, and bulls but sugar you'll be my best ride~"

Jack huffed out a little laugh at that before he moaned softly. He was going to fuck this cowboy stupid. "Damn right it will~" Jack used one hand to cup the back of Jesse's head and pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss. Soft caresses, heat, heart fluttering kisses, tender words and sultry breaths; all were wrapped together tightly that night. The two of them had finally found each other after all this time denying themselves of one another's embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack had woken up the next morning happier than he had in a long time. He had taken off his visor at one point, leaving him weak in Jesse's presence. Jack reached out with tired sated limbs and kissed along the curve of Jesse's spine, hands roaming to feel the scars and hickies no doubt blooming along his tan skin. Tender affection has bloomed in the rough man's chest, leaving him aching for the other's touch and kiss. He knew that telling the team would be strange and mildly embarrassing but in the end it would be alright. It always was.

Jesse stirred in his sleep at the feeling of Jack stirring next to him, slowly being pulled from his dreams. He felt pleasantly sore and loose and relaxed and that perfection mixed with the fact he was still in bed with Jack, still feeling his soft lips just made his heart soar. He had felt so...alone and rejected for so long it was just...so perfect to have someone stay by his side, to have someone who truly wanted him back. He hummed softly as he smiled to himself, still too out of it to open his eyes.

"Mmm~ G'morning to you too Buttercup~" he murmured groggily yet lovingly. Strong arms wrapped around Jesse's waist as Jack kissed along the back of his neck.

"Morning to you too--" Jack sighed contently going back to kissing along Jesse's back. Yeah, he liked it nice and sweet like this.

Jack was much softer on the inside than he really showed. He always had to be strong and tough and unbreakable. But when he was alone with someone he cared for he got soft sometimes. And right now Jack was far too happy and relieved to give a damn at how affectionate he was being. If Jesse wanted him to stop he would have to say something. "What do you want for breakfast?"

The last thing Jesse wanted as for Jack to stop. He wrapped his arm over Jacks and brushed his thumb against his hand, absolutely loving the sweet kisses.

"Mm~ Darlin' you better not be plannin' on movin' anytime soon even if it's to make breakfast because you are far too comfy~" he purred, his thick accent slightly slurring his words. He pulled his rough hand close to place a gentle kiss upon his palm before holding it close to his chest.

Jack hummed in at the gentle touch and the way Jesse's voice sounded. "We have to leave bed sometime today Jesse." Jack pressed closer and focused on feeling Jesse's heartbeat under his hand. "And we need to talk to everyone. I don't know if I should or shouldn't be concerned that they didn't decide to see if we killed one another."

"Well you weren't exactly quiet last night pumpkin~" He purred teasingly as he turned over to face Jack, finally opening his eyes to look at his scarred lover, a lop sided grin gracing his face. "Wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out~"

Jack mildly glared in his direction, face pink at the words. "You weren't quiet either. Pretty sure that was my name you were moaning last night if I do remember." Jack smirked and reached up to brush Jesse's hair back. Milky eyes tried in vain to see Jesse's face. "Why is a handsome guy like you doing with an old man like me?"

"Well- I do believe they call it falling in love~"  he purred softly, leaning in close to place a soft kiss atop of Jacks head, reaching a hand to pet his hair lovingly.

"Hmmm." Jack closed his eyes and just took in the feel of Jesse's gentle touch. "Guess you're right."

He gave Jesse a content smile and opened his eyes once more. "Alright, we really do need to get up though Jesse." He reached up and grabbed Jesse's wrist to bring his hand down to kiss his palm. "We can continue this later."

"Mm- you torture me~" he purred before leaning in close to peck his lips in soft affection before he could bring himself to pull away. "Need me to grab you your visor?" He offered as he finally sat up. "...Shit where'd you throw my boxers?"

Damn they were a mess and he loved it~

"I'm pretty sure it's at the end of the bed--" Jack replied as he reached over on the beside table to grab his visor. He put it on and looked at Jesse, letting out a soft noise at the sight. Oh yeah, he was covered in love bites. Jack looked around and picked up his own boxers and his shirt as well. He could put on pants after breakfast. The love bitten cowboy grabbed his boxers and pants, pulling them on before running a hand through his hair lazily.

"Damn Soldier- you made me look like a chew toy...Think they'll notice~?" He teased as he ran a hand over his own chest, feeling over the many many pleasantly sore bites and scratches~

 "I don't think I'd care if they did notice. Those look good on you." Jack's eyes raked over Jesse's form, feeling pleased to have marked him. "Come on. I owe you breakfast." The night before had been quite the rodeo.

Jesse grinned as he followed Soldier downstairs where everyone else was already awake and hanging out on their day off. McCree couldn't help but find it a bit amusing how no one had any idea he had gotten his memories back since Jack or Jesse didn't make the time to tell anyone- He smiled to Tracer on the way down who shot him a rather...weak and solemn smile in return that didn't shine nearly as bright as her usual grin. Damn- What the heck had he done in the week without his memories?

Jack went down to the kitchen, wanting a hot cup of coffee and some food before he had a talk with everyone about Jesse. He knew already that they would be relieved. After a hot cup of coffee Jack made some eggs and bacon for the two of them, humming to himself which was unusual. Hanzo looked at the two in confusion from where he sat in the living room. The hell? Jack was never so pleasant.

Jesse stayed with Jack in the kitchen, making small talk with him as he watched him cook. At one point, he leaned in close to coo some memories of last night into Jacks ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close. Jack leaned into him, blushing and saying something to change the subject.

Oh. Hanzo looked at the two with wide eyes. We're they....? But Jesse had shown interest in him again-- He was confused and hurt once more. Hanzo's cup cracked in his hands. Thank god it was empty.

The two had themselves a nice late breakfast, absolutely enjoying their time together. Once Jesse finished off his cup of coffee, he looked up to Jack again.

"...So- You gonna give a big long speech about this or can I just lay it out there?"

Jack looked at the cowboy, thinking about it for a moment. "I think I'll let you lay it out there. But you should let them know it was your decision to come back."

If Jesse got flack for what he did then good. He deserved it.

"And go easy on them. It's been a rough week for all of them."

"Sounds good partner,” Jesse replied with a small grin.

After they finished, they walked into the living room where everyone was hanging out. Jesse gave a loud whistle to grab everyone's attention. "Excuse the interruption to your day off but I have some news for y'all."

"You're dying." D.VA called out in her usual teasing attitude. These two always bickered-

"What? No."

"You're straight."

"Hell no-"

"You're pregnant."

"Kpop I swear to god-"

Tracers brows rose at that. Jesse use to always call D.VA Kpop but hadn't done so since he lost his memories...

Jack sat back in his nice comfy chair in the livingroom and looked at Jesse in amusement.

Oh this was going to be good.

"You and Jack are dating," Hanzo cut in, looking at the cowboy curiously.

Jack looked at him blankly. Had they been that obvious...?

Jesse’s face flushed a bit at that and the way everyone looked to him. He looked over to Hanzo, his brows raised. "Uh....I mean- yeah but- that wasn't what I was gonna say..." Wow this got awkward. That was one way to come out about a relationship.

Mercy blinked in surprise and looked from Jesse, To Jack, to Hanzo. Oh my... She had known Jacks interest in Jesse and she was so happy for him. But she also had known Jesse had been flirting with Hanzo this past week and she felt pity for the poor broken hearted man.

"I was gonna say that-"

"You have your memories back?!?!" Tracer burst, squeezing the pillow she was holding like a life line.

"Can I get through a sentence without being interrupted? ....But- yes that's what I was gonna say~"

Tracer squealed in joy and immediately zipped over to Jesse in the blink of an eye to replace the pillow with Jesse to squeeze him in a sweet hug tight hug. Jesse chuckled and wrapped an arm around her with a soft smile. Jack smiled at the two embracing and softened. The rest of the team seemed relaxed and happy, the strain of the week lifting off. Jack didn't know that Jesse had been flirting with Hanzo at all and was completely oblivious to the situation.

Hanzo nodded a head in Jesse's direction. "It's good to have you back."

Jesse smiled to Hanzo and nodded his head in thanks. "Thank ya kindly Hanzo~" He said as he held Tracer, who immediately started to ramble on with how good it was to have him back and how they were a team again.

Angela usually was one to celebrate with them, happy to have a team member back and happy to have Jack with someone he cared about but one bad habit of Angela was that she always worried before she could let herself relax, even if her worry came in sweet supporting words. She smiled to Jesse and Jack.

"We are all so relieved to have our friend back and happy for your joined happiness," she said sweetly before she glanced to Hanzo. She wasn't as close with him as she was with others but...she cared for all, no matter how distant.

Hanzo was honestly happy to see Jesse back and happy despite how much it hurt. He really shouldn't have had his hopes up. This was for the better. He would rather have the Jesse who remembered all they did together.

Jack turned pink at Angela's words and looked away, feeling happy at her words. She was always so kind to him. "Alright alright-- Party's over. I'm going to the shooting range." Jack stood up slowly, planning to take a hot shower before he shot some targets.

Angela walked over to where Jesse stood putting a hand on his shoulder as she smiled to him and Tracer who was still holding onto him. "Sorry to pull you two away but- Can I talk to you a second dear...?"

"Sure darlin'. C'mon Tracer, I'd like my arms back now~"

"Aw you're no fun-!" Tracer replied with a giggle as she finally let go of Jesse, who ruffled her hair in response before he stepped into the other room with Jesse to talk in private.

Jack left to go and take a shower and get dressed while Hanzo stayed in the livingroom with his tea. Hanzo got off the couch and moved to the space before the large open windows, feeling conflicted. He sat down with legs folded underneath him, closing his eyes to meditate and relax.

In the other room, Jesse was looking to Mercy like a deer caught in the headlights. "Are you serious?" He asked, jaw clenched as he inwardly cringed.

"Yes...I'm sorry to inform you but I thought it would perhaps be best you should know."

"Damn...Shit I'm acting like a real halfwit- Fuckin wish Jack would have told me before-"

"No Jack didn't know dear- He...didn't come downstairs much at all really-"

"Oh...shit-" Jesse sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, biting into his bottom lip, conflicted.

"...I dunno if talking to him would help or just make him wanna shoot me down right then and there-"

"The choice is yours dear. I just thought it would be best if I told you.."

"...Much obliged Angela. I do appreciate it. Just feel like a royal jack ass for doin' that to him..."

"No sweetheart it's not your fault. It's no one’s fault...ok?"

"...Thanks Doll. I can always count on you."

"That's true~" she replied with a giggle, patting his shoulder in good spirit to which Jesse smiled and thanked her once more before he made his way back into the living room.

Oh boy... If he didn't come out of this alive, at least they would know why. Jesse looked to where the man sat peacefully, seeming to be lost in his own meditation. He was always such an elegant yet powerful man... It was captivating He slowly made his way over to where Hanzo sat, hands on his belt, a metal finger tapping against the thick leather.

"...Hey partner." He said softly "Mind if I steal ya away for a minute?"

Hanzo opened his eyes and looked over to Jesse calmly. "I don't mind at all." Slowly Hanzo stood up and brushed off his knees. "What seems to be on your mind?" He always had a sense for when Jesse had something weighing him down.

"I um..." His mouth twisted a bit in thought as he looked to Hanzo, wondering how he could talk this out without making thing...difficult "...I haven't really had a chance to play catch up with whatever happened this past week but...I was talkin' to Angela about some stuff and...I heard I...well...fuck it I can't put this gently- I heard I started actin' on feelings towards you." He blurted. Cheeks flushing a bit though he didn't break his gaze locked on the man before him, didn't shy away from the idea.

"And...I suppose I just uh.....Wanna grab a drink? Maybe..talk things out...? The last thing I want is for some more unspoken words between us.."

Hanzo's face tinted at the words but his eyes didn't waver from the flustered cowboy's face. "Jesse... You didn't remember what happened between us and were simply acting on the desires you had at the time. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled softly at him.

"It was quite flattering if I was honest to think that even with your memories wiped you still..."

Maybe that wasn't the right think to say. Hanzo looked down, feeling ashamed. "I think I'd like a drink now."

Jesse held a small smile to his friend before he motioned for him to follow with a tilt of his head.

"C'mon...let's go~"

 

Jesse lead the way over to the bar they usually go to, paying for them both, Sake for Hanzo and a beer for himself as they took a seat by the window. After bickering about who would pay for the drinks, Hanzo settled down across from Jesse at their usual seat by the window.

"Mm~ Love this place~ don't think I'll ever get sick of it~" he said as he leaned back in his seat casually, starting casual. He knew Hanzo- he was a serious guy who worried too much and could be stuck in the past. Jesse always helped him relax, feel freed from the stress and shame he would feel.

Hanzo felt relaxed with Jesse's presence, sipping his sake with a soft expression on his face. The cowboy always seemed able to ease his trouble and make his worries melt away. "I don't think I will either." He looked out the window as the cloudy sky outside. "Their sake is the best in town."

"I'll trust your word on it~" Jesse replied with a small chuckle. He wasn't a huge fan of Sake- preferred a cold beer. He tried it once when he was dating Hanzo and that just did not go down well seen as he was already pretty drunk when he tried it and acted stupid. "...Look Hanzo...I don't remember a thing that happened over the last week but- it doesn't excuse it. And especially with...ya know Jack and all- And I hope you know I wouldn't have been so...careless about that had I known and...I'm real sorry. ...I wanna...make sure you're doin' alright."

"I've been better I'll admit." Hanzo sipped his sake, feeling slightly bold in his tipsy state. "It was a shock to see you two so...close. But I'm happy for you. It's good to see you happy."

Hanzo looked away from Jesse, feeling ashamed as he remembered what he had done with Jesse earlier that week. "Since we're apologizing, I feel it's right that I let you know that when you lost your memories., after you started flirting with me again--" Hanzo's face turned red in shame and guilt.

"--I didn't spurn your advances. We.... We kissed. A lot. But that was all that happened. Nothing more."

Jesse's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping and his cheeks flushing. He didn't seem mad at all- not disgusted or ashamed just...surprised.

Jesse...did nOT expect to receive anything in response from the man. "...Wow uh...Heh- I didn't hear that part uh...Wow~ Too bad I don't remember any of that~" Jesse seemed to realize what he said and forced himself to laugh it off, looking down to his beer. "Hells fire- that just jumped out of my mouth- Sorry sorry- that was stupid to say-" He was maybe a little more drunk then he thought.

"No it's fine. That honestly makes me feel better about it." Hanzo smiled in amusement before sipping his sake once more, his eyes finally lifting from the table to look back at Jesse. "Looks like I'm not completely over you yet."

That made Jesses heart stumble in his chest. He looked up from his half empty beer as he looked to the Hanzo, a soft look in his eyes. "...Heheh- aw darlin' you're makin' this hard for me..." He admitted before taking a big gulp out of his beer. Yeah he needed to be a lil more tipsy to properly deal with this. "...I never stopped carin' for ya. ...we just never really got the right chance I guess..." He said "S'ok though...We still make a good team~"

"We do make a good team," Hanzo replied easily, his heart fluttering in his chest at the words.

"Try to make this chance with Jack matter Jesse. Fight for him and learn from what happened between us."

Hanzo looked sad but gentle as he looked at the other man, his hands wrapped around the sake glass. "I swear I'm not trying to make things hard for you, I just thought it was the right thing to tell you about what happened. I want you to be happy even if it's with another man Jesse."

"I appreciate that Hanzo~ Thanks~ ...You're a great guy~ ...and the best damn drinking partner~" Jesse gave a light hearted chuckle before looking over to call out to a nearby bartender.

"Hey mister! Can I get another round for me and my friend here? ...Thanks!" He called before looking back to Hanzo with a pleasantly drunk lop sided grin on his face.

Hanzo smiled back at him, feeling a wave of warmth wash through him pleasantly at the compliment. "You're a great drinking partner too~" He laughed lightly, feeling relaxed and happy. Things were looking good.


	7. And Then There Were Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past relationship with Jack/Reaper is mentioned in this chapter

Months passed and Jesse and Jack spent nearly every moment together now that Jesse was actually staying at Overwatch. They all quickly learned that Jesse didn't much care to hide it, not that it was much of a surprise seen as it was all public displays of affection when he dated Hanzo. McCree just couldn't help himself. His man was just too cute to embarrass in public. Lots of relaxing dates at the shooting range, occasionally out to a proper restaurant (though let's be honest, neither of them were normal or proper enough to do that too much-) And plenty of fun times in the bedroom-- Now that he was staying, they all learned a bit more about him. For instance, they knew he played the guitar which he found surprising they didn't know. But now that they did he loved to show off and play songs for Jack. Everything was just about perfect before it all went to shit.

It was another mission, another defensive mission to keep the city safe. Jack had a grudge here apparently. He thought this could really leave an impact on an apparently horrible gang that causes lots of trouble here and Jesse was sure they would, what with how they were hanging Blackwatch’s ass to them. They had gotten back on track, really gotten control against Blackwatch and while he would deny it himself, the team knew a great portion of it was due to Jacks great leadership.

Jack and his team were kicking ass against the Blackwatch members today. The man himself was pumped and ready to fight those bastards tooth and nail. Yes, he hated the gang in this area with a passion. The gang itself had caused him grief with a friend of his when he was younger, not to mention the deaths of his past teammates the gang had caused. Nothing he liked to remember honestly. But now Jack had a team he could rely on and he had nothing to worry about. He was happy with Jesse and comfortable and content. Jack hadn't felt this way in years. Now all he had to do was just to protect their station and keep Blackwatch away. Ah but how things would turn.

Jack was shooting at some Blackwatch scum, focused on the task at hand and not at the smoky black figure behind him. Soon enough the members were dead making Jack wipe his brow in relief.

"Finally...." Jack sighed tiredly.

Suddenly clawed black hands wrapped around his chest, clawing at him and pulling him back into the shadows. Jack grunted as he was suddenly slammed against a nearby wall underneath a shadowed archway. He looked to see a cloaked figure with a skull mask on pinning him against the wall.

Gabriel knew that voice as soon as Jack spoke moments ago. But then again, he knew Jack was alive as soon as he saw the feed of Overwatch fighting against his agents.

"Jack~ Pretty Jack~"

Jack tensed at the voice, his eyes going wide. That voice sounded familiar and yet.... It could be possible--

"You're so fucking old now--" Gabriel moved his hands to wrap around Jack's throat, not tightly but threateningly. But it was enough to make Jack grab at his wrists. "So the grave couldn't hold you either huh? A shame. I had hoped one of us had gained peace." A clawed hand reached up to brush through Jack's white hair.

"Gabriel...?" Jack rasped out, emotion making his voice rough. "I thought--"

"What? That I died?" Gabriel asked, chuckling darkly. "No, I didn't die. Hurt beyond anything you could imagine, but I didn't die."

Jesse shot all six rounds of his gun into the chest of one Blackwatch assholes not to far away from Jack, blowing at the smoke that spilled from the barrel of his gun with a smug grin.

"Well he's a goner~" he said with a chuckle before he froze in rather horrified realization.

It was silent around him and he was all alone...

But Jack was supposed to be having his back. His smug grin quickly dropped as he looked around. Jack was nowhere in sight. Where the hell did he go?? He instantly feared the worst and made his way towards where he last saw him, quickly reloading his gun as he looked around cautiously. He froze when he heard some...talking. He turned his head to look to one of the buildings, seeing the door open. Well...

He took long silent strides into the building, gun raised as he followed the distant sounds of talking, walking deeper within the building before he pressed his back against the doorway of the hallway he could hear Jack from, listening in close to wait and see what the hell was going on. He didn't hear guns..

So he was either in trouble or was just chatting with a stranger. Either one was suspicious...

"Gabriel....I looked for you for days after what happened. I....." Jack was at a lost, seeing his longtime friend back and ready to kill him after all that had happened.

"No need to talk Boy Scout," Gabriel teased, clawed fingers brushing against Jack's visor. "You didn't come out of that fire the same either did you?"

"No," Jack replied honestly.

"Let's see just what it did to you--" Gabriel suddenly took off Jack's visor, the screen of it cracking as he tossed it carelessly aside. Jack's milky eyes were wide in shock at the sudden loss to his vision.

"Oh Jack~ Pretty Jack no longer so pretty~" Gabriel chuckled again. "Good thing you won't see what the fire to me. I don't think you would ever sleep the same again at night."

With his free hand Gabriel took off his mask and dropped it to the ground. Smoke slowly poured from his face like black ink in water, spreading about as red eyes looked at Jack. For the most part Gabriel looked human, but he was covered in scars and his skin had inky smoking patches. "Think about me tonight Jack when you're alone in your bed-- Think about how I used to press you down and make you scream my name you old bastard--"

Jack flushed at his words, fulling intending to tell him to fuck off but he didn't get the chance.

Gabriel pressed against Jack's throat to keep him pinned before he suddenly kissed Jack fiercely, sharp teeth scraping against soft lips and a sinful tongue assaulting Jack's mouth. Jack was frozen for a moment, completely surprised by the sudden. Gabriel kissed him well-- Too well. It was as if he remembered how to kiss Jack in the way that would make him melt. And that's what Jack did. He melted into the kiss, his brain lost to the sudden heat flaring inside him.

Jesses blood went cold when he heard another voice. A voice that was all too familiar. Reaper, his old BlackWatch mentor. That god damn son of a bitch. He was about to whip around the corner and shoot him dead right then and there when he heard Jacks words... He _knew_ him..? He...use to..? With...? God those words were making him sick- there was a sharp twisting pain in his chest of the rage in jealousy- the pain of remembering—

 That was it. He raised his gun and whipped around the corner, gun aimed only to see...To see...

Heart break. Jesse couldn't breathe. He couldn't...even begin to… His human hand started shaking. He couldn't shoot straight even if his life depended it. He…He had to get out of here

Jesse turned on his heel and dashed out of the building, hat tugged low over his face. He felt...felt...regret.

Red eyes glimpsed Jesse, feeling smug at the sight of heartbreak on the gunslinger's face.

Gabriel broke the passionate kiss, feeling prideful at having reduced to Jack to a blushing mess in his hands. He leaned closer to murmur in Jack's ear, "Zorra~ Getting turned on already by some kissing-- Apuesto se ha perdido mi pene perra~"

Jack suddenly regained his mind at those words, roughly pushing Gabriel off of him. "Get the fuck away from me--" Jack hissed angrily. "And don't you _ever_ do that to me again. What he had together died the day you decided to kill innocent people."

Gabriel chuckled darkly and grabbed his mask from the ground. "If that was the case, you wouldn't have kissed me back pretty boy~"

Jack's face twisted in disgust at Gabriel's words.

"I'll let you have this round Jack. I'll be seeing you soon~" Gabriel stepped away and faded into the shadows like smoke, leaving Jack alone and blind.

 

 

Jesse stormed into the building where everyone was celebrating another well done mission.

He thought he heard Tracer call out to him but McCree couldn't hear her words. He only heard white noise and his own heart pounding in his chest- hurting him- torturing him. While he may usually try to play off his pain in a joke, He didn't make a single effort to contact the world around him as he made his way past everyone, heading straight for the nearest teleporting machine. He stepped in and pressed the first location he saw, not even caring where it took him, as long as it took him away from here. He wasn't supposed to use the teleporter for his own use but he couldn't give a single shit right now. He just had to get out of there. Had to breathe. Had to...break something ...Had to drink...

Hanzo decided to take one for the team and check on Jesse. He followed him to the teleporter but it was too late, he had already gone. Without another thought, Hanzo input the last location and followed after Jesse.

 

 

Jack came into the building a little while after, wearing his cracked barely functional visor as he walked in. He was going to find Jesse and tell him what happened and who they were facing. Jack figured it was right since he had dated Gabriel and well....that and the whole thing that just happened.

But Jesse was gone...?

Tracer blinked over to Jack, stepping in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey-! Did something happen out there...?" She asked, eyes looking over his cracked visor worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a scuffle-- Where's Jesse at?" Jack asked with a tinge of worry. "Did he get back safely?"

"Yeah he came through and went into the teleporter- don't worry Hanzo went off to get him. But..he seemed really upset- he didn't say a word to us when he came in- just stormed through and disappeared-" she explained, seeming disappointed by her own news "What happened out there...?"

                “I’m not sure.” Jack had an idea about what happened. A very bad idea. Jesse hadn't seen that had he...? No-- And even if he did it was obvious that he wasn't in love with Gabriel. But then why would he...? "I think it's best if we wait this one out." Yeah, he should let Jess cool off a little before he talked to him. Wouldn't want another cracked visor.

Tracer bit her lip in worry as she glanced back to the teleporter. "...I hope he's ok-" she muttered before looking back to him.

"I'm sure he's fine. I know Hanzo will make sure of it," Jack replied reassuringly. Yeah, Jack was worried too and he would go after Jesse. But if Jesse was mad at him he knew he wouldn't want to see him right away. And Hanzo was his friend who knew how to calm him despite everything. It stung a little that he couldn't do that for Jesse.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse had inadvertently chosen a small town in America, a place Jesse use to know. He had lived here for a while- first time trying to settle in only to have Blackwatch drive him back out to the road and ever since then he had been traveling. As soon as he was there, he went to an old abandoned farm he knew and…just went crazy As soon as he was within' the quiet confines of the dead empty barn he cracked. He threw his hat to the ground and screamed, shouting curses, cursing reaper, cursing his name and his life, cursing his own life his own regrets cursing his luck and whatever God decided to pick on him like this—

"WHY ME?! WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS ME?! CUS IM A YELLOW BELLY?! CUS IVE GOT A WOBBLIN JAW?! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP FALLING FOR PEOPLE THAT /ABANDON ME/?!?!" At his last words he pulled out his gun and shot six bullets into the wall in a second, standing there a moment, his chest heaving and hands shaking. "...I just...I just wanna find someone to love...love is supposed to take me away from the war...Why the hell...are ya pickin' on me...?" He muttered, his voice cracking before he fell to his knees.

"...shit..." He practically whispered. God... He was acting like a damn teenager. But this wasn't his first abandonment. And Hanzo wasn't either. He hadn't had many good relationships in his life.

Family left him. Friends left him. Lovers left him. He thought he really had something with Jack. Silence. Regret. Peace... After a few minutes of silence he stood and made his way to the nearest bar. He needed a drink...a few drinks. As many as it would take.

Hanzo followed his gut instinct and headed to the nearest bar in this homey town. He didn't doubt that if Jesse was in this badly of a mood he would get some liquor into his system. Low and behold he was right. He found Jesse at an empty booth starting what looked like his second beer. Shit.

"Jesse--" Hanzo walked over to him, concern written all over his face. "What happened?!"

"Hanzo." Jesse’ s hat was tugged low over his face but the tone in his voice was enough to tell the man he was more than a little upset and was already pretty drunk. " 'M sorry but I really don't want a drinkin' buddy right now. So you best head on back..." He grumbled, his words slightly slurred from the booze that he took another drink of.

Hanzo frowned at that. "I'm not here to drink with you Jesse. I want to know why you're acting this way." He sat down across from Jesse, fully intending not to move. "And I'm not leaving until you talk."

Jesse didn't move an inch at Hanzos words, only his metal finger tapping against the glass of his beer as he seemed to contemplate telling him. He never really got the chance to talk things out with people. Never had anyone care really And he wanted to but...He knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and he may do something stupid.

"...Hanzo..I know you said to fight for Jack and I damn well want to but I fuckin' can't anymore I just-!" He hissed, the bottle in his tight grip making a noise as it threatened to break under his tight grip.

"...not when he doesn't even want to fight for me..."

Hanzo's brows rose at that. If Jack so much as cheated on Jesse-- "Jesse, you need to calm down and tell me what happened right now." Hanzo folded his hands together, looking deadly as he looked at Jesse. "It wasn't one of our team was it?"

"No." Jesse replied quickly, taking a moment to take a deep breath so he wouldn't end up breaking the glass before he managed to bring it to his lips to finish off his drink. He put it back onto the table forcefully before he lifted his head a bit, revealing a...surprisingly dead and defeated look upon his face as he looked to Hanzo. Seeming desperate and...broken "....I was out on the second point with Jack...and it got quiet...and I found him...talking to someone... he apparently use to know...someone

 _I_ use to know...from BlackWatch..." He pulled his hand back from the drink to run it over his face in exhaustion, seeming to dread his next words.

"...I saw the guy kiss him and...Jack kissed back...a lot...he seemed to...miss the guy..." He slammed his fist down onto the table at the memory before he seemed to weaken again. "...How the hell am I suppose to fight for him when he goes behind my back and doesn't fight back...?"

Hanzo listened to him intently, taking in his words carefully. "I see...." He looked over Jesse carefully, trying to be the middle ground despite how much he wanted to shove an arrow in Jack's chest at that moment.

"Jesse, you need to talk to him. Even if Jack misses this person, it doesn't mean that he would leave you for them. You should talk to him and see what's going on before you up to conclusions. It's not over until you say it is." Hanzo wanted to reach out and hold Jesse's hand reassuringly. Hanzo hesitated a moment before the words poured out. "Imagine if you were in his situation and I kissed you and Jack saw us kissing. How would you feel if you didn't get the chance to explain...?"

Jesse looked into Hanzos dark eyes at his words, not saying a word at first. just staring... Just looking to the one guy who ever cared to come after him like this even when he wasn't good enough for him before. "...I know you're right...and I know in bein' a damn idiot...but god fuckin'-- you didn't see it Hanzo- he melted into that kiss-!! And it was with my old Overwatch Mentor! I just...when we first got together he said these words; 'You better be serious about this because if you're just here to have fun because if you are I swear to god-' He told me he didn't want anything like that and then he goes and just-" he cut himself off again, burying his face into the palm of his hand before he could say anything else stupid. He was drunk and upset and he didn't care what made sense, in the end he was hurt-

"...Just...tired of bein' left behind to pick up the pieces of whatever shit storm that comes my way...and I don't care what happened im fuckin' hurt and I'm pissed and I'm jealous and- I don't doubt he would be the same way if I kissed you or anyone else. He kissed back and no matter what he can't take that back-!!"

Hanzo softened and looked at Jesse sadly. This was a lonely man who had been abandoned far too often. A man he loved and looked so utterly heartbroken. Hanzo reached out and gently touched the top of Jesse's hand with his fingertips.

"Jesse...come with me."

"Hanzo I'm not goin' back to Overwatch-" he grumbled back, not moving, sounding utterly hopeless as he gave a tired sigh.

"I'm not taking you back there," Hanzo replied sternly. "Please Jesse, just come with me." Despite his even tone, Hanzo's eyes were soft and his touch even gentler as he touched Jesse's hand again.

Jesse looked up from his hand to Hanzo at his words, looking rather hopeless yet curious as he raised a brow. "...Where are we goin'...?" He asked in a slight mumble but dragged himself to his feet anyway. Where was this going..?

Hanzo stood as well and grabbed Jesse's hand to pull him along. "Not far. Just somewhere a bit more private."

Jesses brows furrowed as he was lead out of the bar just to be pulled around the corner, having no idea where he was going but too distraught and intoxicated to care much anyway. He was with Hanzo and this man was kind and warm despite the stern impression he can leave on people...

He knew better

Hanzo lead him out of the building and around the corner to an empty and dark alley way. He pulled the cowboy in and gently moved him so Jesse was pressed against the wall. Hanzo put arms on either side of Jesse's head against the wall and pressed close, his forehead touching Jesse's.

"I'm sorry. But seeing you so distraught....." All Hanzo wanted was to be close to Jesse. Even if he couldn't kiss him or hold him close as he did so, he wanted to at least be close enough to feel his warmth. "You are a good man Jesse. And horrible things have happened to you."

As Hanzo gently pressed close to Jesse up against a wall, he could feel his heart completely skip a beat, brown eyes looking to Hanzo in...hope and...admiration. He was so gentle. Jesse’s hands found their way to rest on Hanzos hips, feeling peace wash over him knowing that he was safe and...not alone in the mans arms. His words were kind and true and Hanzo was just so much.

"Hanzo..." His eyes closed as he felt finally calm. He had never felt so weak before someone before- He was just as much of a mess when Hanzo had left him but he never let anyone see. He was left alone to deal with his heartbreak on its own. But he wasn't alone anymore. Jesse felt bold, careless and free as he tilted his head a bit moving close to let his nose and lips gently brush along his jaw. His scent was familiar and comforting through his haze of distraught. He gave a small hum as he followed along his jaw to his ear and let his lips brush against his earlobe softly, letting his teeth catch along his skin for a moment. So warm...such love...

Hanzo shivered at the sweet contact, his mental barrier breaking slowly under the tenderness. He stayed frozen for a moment, letting Jesse have his moment as he kept him cage in his warmth. But Hanzo couldn't help himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jesse's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. Hanzo wouldn't break Jesse's trust in him and he wouldn't take advantage of him in this state. But he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Jesse more than anything right at this moment. Instead he settled on letting one of his hands gently thread through Jesse's hair at the nape of his neck as he stayed very still.

"As long as I'm here you won't be alone. I swear on my honor you will never be alone..." Hanzo skimmed soft lips against Jesse's throat, wanting to catch his lips but knowing better.

This man was far too good for him and yet he would stick with him through thick and thin. Jesse pulled his head back from the sweet intimate touch to just look at Hanzo a moment, the hopeless look in his eyes replaced with pure warm affection and those eyes looked down to Hanzos lips. He remembered kissing those lips a lot. So soft and sweet. Each moment pure and sincere. Oh he was a fool in every aspect and what he was about to do would prove it. He didn't say a word as he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Hanzo’s in a soft and oh so sweet kiss.

Hanzo didn't pull away. He kissed Jesse back sweetly, lips soft and loving against his. It was different from the way Jack kissed. While Jack's kiss was passionate and firm, Hanzo's kiss was soft and full of adoration, his lips moving cautiously against Jesse's as if he would break the spell. Hanzo's hands tangled in Jesse's hair sweetly, neither pulling or tugging at him.

Oh Jesse was a selfish man. He knew he was. He missed this. He missed these sweet soft innocent kisses. And he loved Jacks passionate kisses but...He missed this. His hand moved from his hip to his lower back to press him close and he kissed him sweetly, not pushing for anymore or shying away for anything less. Just a minute of bliss with Hanzo’s lips.

After a bit, he slowly pulled away, eyes slowly opening to look to Hanzo, his own face flushed and his heart fluttering.

"...So soft..." Was all Jesse’s drunk mind could bring himself to say.

Hanzo's face was flushed as well and his heart was hammering in his chest at the whole experience. He missed Jesse. He missed kissing him and holding him close-- Hanzo was left speechless for a moment as he leaned in for another kiss, wanting to have a little taste of him to remember. The feel of warm hands pressing softly against his lower back made sparks fly behind his eyes. Hanzo could taste beer on Jesse's lips and something decidedly _Jesse_ before he pulled away with a soft noise.

"I wish you never left."

"...Sometimes I wish the same thing..." Jesse admitted quietly. And it was true. He was selfish

It took a lot to realize that he cared for them both more than anyone else but not one more than the other. Oh nothing was easy for him was it...? "...Thank you..."

 Jesse needed that. He really did. He felt peaceful now... Despite the haze of intoxication, everything was clear now...He didn't know how things were going to work out but he was pretty certain it would work out somehow. He reaches a hand to gently brush away some of Hanzos hair away from his eyes, looking over his handsome face adoringly.

"Anything for you," Hanzo replied honestly, soaking in the attention that Jesse so freely gave him. Hanzo was completely smitten by this cowboy. It was a hard thing to break from when he knew just how amazing Jesse could be. Why did he break up with him again....? Hanzo banished the thought.

"Come with me Jesse. We must go back home."

Hanzo knew the others were worried about Jesse just by the way Tracer looked had said it all.

 

 

By the time Jesse and Hanzo got back, Jesses drinking really kicked in and left him more than a little tipsy. His words were slurred and while he seemed tired and mentally worn out, he seemed ok now as he followed behind Hanzo like a lost (drunken) puppy. Hanzo made sure to go slow enough for Jesse to follow when they got back to their base.

The rest of the team had gone to bed besides Jack. Jack was sitting in the living room with a single light on, waiting for the two of them. Jack was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, a mug of tea next to him and a holographic game playing from the device in his hand. He shut it off as soon as he saw the two walk in, looking at them both calmly, his worry hidden.

"You were both gone longer than I expected," Jack admitted as he looked them over.

Jesse was drunk as hell.

"He was far more furious then you think," Hanzo replied, looking calm as he stood before Jesse protectively.

"He's not in the right state right now to talk to you about what happened. Jesse will be staying with me until then."

Jack frowned at that. "I can take care of him you know."

Jesse leaned against the doorway of the room, too out of it to stand straight on his own. He either had to be moving or lying, standing was a big no no right now. His hat was crooked and he was wearing his poncho the wrong way. Suffice to say he was pretty out of it. While he was mad at Jack, he was too drunk and Hanzo had calmed him down enough to where he could be a loose happy drunk and not a crazy vengeful drunk which was far better in comparison.

"Mmmmm 's prolly best if I stay with Pretty boy dragon tits-" he mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes or focus on much at all. "He's m drinkin' buddy n he knows how ‘t deal with m-" he slurred, reaching a hand to brush against Hanzo’s before it fell limp by his side again before he snorted, seeming belatedly amused at his new nick name for Hanzo. Yeah he was pretty fucked up.

Hanzo wrapped an arm around Jesse's waist, pulling him close and keeping him steady. "As Jesse said, I know how to deal with him."

Jack looked between the two and felt something sickening coil in his stomach. "Ok pretty boy dragon tits." Jack stood up. "He can stay with you tonight."

He walked over to Hanzo, stopping when they were shoulder to shoulder. "Take care of him," Jack said lowly so only Hanzo would hear before walking away.

Hanzo sighed and gently tugged Jesse along. "Come on Jesse. It's time to sleep."

Hanzo already planned to get them nice and snuggled together so Jesse would feel save and not alone. Jesse easily leaned into Hanzo’s touch as he held him close. Well, more like leaned against him as he rested his head atop Hanzo’s before he was tugged along away from the room back into the hall.

He hummed soft in response, wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulder, half hugging him as he followed him. Hanzo was so warm and comfy and just fit nice in his arms.

"Aw yer dreadfully kind to me~" The gunslinger mumbled with a small loopy giggle.

Hanzo couldn't help but smile as he managed to get Jesse to sit down on his bed.

"Can't help myself it seems." Hanzo took off Jesse's hat and poncho before attempting to take off his armor. "How do you...?"

Jesse chuckled at his confusion before reaching up to press a button the side, which made the armor fall loose and apart around him so he could slide it off easily. "Bit of a cheat~" he said before carelessly tugging off his glove with his teeth and letting it fall to the ground before he flopped down backwards onto the bed with a smile stuck on his face. "Mm~ Lotsa fun memories from riiiiight in this bed~"

Hanzo turned pink at that and reached down to pull off Jesse's boots.

"Yes. A lot of memories."

After Jesse was undressed for the most part, Hanzo undressed as well into a loose fitting robe, his black hair taken down to pool around his shoulders. He didn't say anything as he did so, even as he was bare before Jesse for a moment as he changed.

Hanzo moved over to the bed once more, gently nudging Jesse to move over. "I need to pull the blankets down Jesse."

"How 'bout you just let me be yer blanket~" he mumbled in reply, holding a lopsided grin as he looked up to Hanzo, reaching a hand to play with a strand of his long dark hair. "Well aren't you a pretty sight~ Ya lookin' nice with yer hair down~"

"Jesse..." Hanzo leaned into his hand despite himself. Somehow he managed to get at least his side untucked and snuggled into bed with a sigh. He looked at Jesse softly, his own brown eyes taking him carefully. He really did miss him. Without another word, Hanzo pulled Jesse close to him.

Jesse looked down to Hanzo as he pulled him close, smiling softly as he closed his eyes and absent mindedly ran a hand to play with his long hair. It was so silky and soft... Jacks hair was short and fluffy- always felt like petting a sweet lil scruffy dog.

"...I owe you a million’ n one favors for you takin' care of my roostered ass." He mumbled softly, keeping his eyes closed as he curled a finger through a strand of hair.

"You can pay me back when you've gathered your wits," Hanzo murmured as he pressed his face into Jesse's warm chest, trying to stop his heart from beating so frantically in his own. Hanzo let a hand move to feel down Jesse's chest in a gently and adoring manner before settling it on Jesse's hip. "...do you think you'll remember tonight...?"

"I've been on worse bends ‘n remembered more so it's not that bad-- but who fuckin' knows." He mumbled lazily as he continued to play with Hanzo’s hair and think of how different it was from Jacks.

"Hmmm." Hanzo didn't know if he wanted Jesse to remember it all or not. He wasn't too sure what Jesse would think when he was sober. Hanzo sighed and focused on the feel of Jesse's hand in his hair, his eyes closing tiredly. "Goodnight Jesse."

"G'Night darlin'" he mumbled sleepily, his hand continuing to play with Hanzo’s for a few minutes before his movements slowed and weakened as he very easily drifted to sleep.

Part of him hoped the next morning would come and this day would all just be a bad dream. Another part of him hoped this could really turn things around to...something... Hanzo fell asleep with him, the two snuggled close and warm in each other's arms. The next morning was going to be a wild ride, that Hanzo could tell already.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, McCree woke up with the lasting results of a killer hangover. His head was pounding and his immediate first sensation was one of nausea. Oh god- he got fucked up last night. He gave a small groan. Why did he get so fucked up there was no excuse for him to get that. Oh, wait. Yes there was. But there was also a reason not to go down and kill someone or sulk in his room all day and that was...snuggled up in his arms?

He forced his eyes open despite the unwanted light and extra pain it brought to his head to see Hanzo snuggled up in his arms. That's right. A lot of stuff happened last night...In all honesty as he was still waking up all he could think about was how funny it was he managed to wake up before Hanzo who was usually up and at 'em so early. The only upside to a hangover headache was that Hanzo was comfortable in Jesse's arms.

Normally Hanzo woke up with the sun and did some early morning meditation with tea. But today he slept in. The warmth from Jesse and the long night the night before made him sleep longer than he intended. Hanzo could feel Jesse shifting awake and he scrunched his face a little from it. He pulled Jesse closer, clinging to him sleepily.

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the man. Hanzo would never admit it but Jesse knew he was such a snuggle guy. He always found it cute. He couldn't bring himself to move because one, hang over pain and two, Hanzo was so snuggled and sleepy he didn't wanna disrupt him. Instead he later still as he reached a hand to play with his long now slightly ruffled hair, holding him close.

Hanzo sighed softly at the feel of Jesse's hand in his hair and slowly opened his eyes to be greet by brown ones staring back. Hanzo tiredly reached up and gently brushed Jesse's hair out of his face.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Teasingly Hanzo gently tugged at Jesse's scruffy beard. "Shouldn't you be snoring?"

Jesse grinned at that in amusement "Probably. Guess you're gettin' kinda lazy huh?" He teased with a chuckle before cutting himself short because augh even laughing hurt his head "Oof- damn I was soaked last night-"

"I'm not getting lazy. Just comfortable." Hanzo smirked at him and put a hand over Jesse's eyes to block out the light. "Yeah you drank a lot before I could stop you. Entirely your fault though."

Jesse silently appreciated the hand hiding him from the harsh light as he listened to his words.

"I don't doubt that-" he replied, his grin weakening a bit as he thought back to why he was drinking in the first place and what happened after...But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside and smiled again.

"Thanks for not lettin' me go off on a bender alone- probably would have ended up sleeping on the roof or somethin'."

Hanzo softened as he watched Jesse's face carefully. "To leave you alone would have been wrong." Hanzo hesitated a moment before saying softly, "I'm sorry for the pain you have suffered."

Jesses smile weakened again but he couldn't bother trying to cover it up again.

Nah Hanzo knew him better. "...Thanks Hanzo..." He murmured "...You've done a lot for me. ...But I know I gotta stop passin' the buck and talk to him...but after a nice fat breakfast because I'm probably gonna throw up if I don't-"

"Sounds wise," Hanzo replied before pulling his hand away from Jesse's eyes. "I'll be there should you need me Jesse. Know you are not alone." Hanzo moved close to kiss Jesse's cheek before pulling away to get out of bed.

Jesses eyes blinked open as his cheeks grew warm at the soft kiss to his cheek. Oh. That was sweet. Jesse had no doubt that if he didn't have Hanzo he would be a violent mess right now

He smiled softly at that before he slowly forced himself to sit upright, giving another groan as he rubbed his temples. Augh yeah he was gonna need a good morning to survive the rest of the day.

The two did have a good morning. Hanzo made some coffee and tea for the both of them as well as some bacon and potatoes to help with Jesse's hangover. He knew how much the cowboy loved greased food after all.

Jack came into the living room for his morning coffee as well and stopped in the livingroom as he looked at the two. Was this how Hanzo felt all those months ago? Jack felt guilty at the thought.

Jesse was feeling more alive now after a nice breakfast and some strong coffee to wake him up. He would say he was in a good mood if he didn't have the unknown future of his talk with Jack coming up. And speaking of-- He knew Jack walked into the room and he could just see him out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't bring himself to turn to look at him and instead continued to finish off the last strip of bacon.

"Hanzo your breakfast has quite literally saved me from myself this morning, thank you~"

"No problem. I'm glad you won't be groaning about your headache anymore," Hanzo teased as he sipped his tea, having finished his breakfast. Hanzo was leaning against the counter, looking relaxed. He knew Jack was close by as well but chose not to mention it. "I hope you don't mind but I need to get dressed and there's someone you really should talk with." His eyes flickered to Jack before he turned to leave the kitchen.

Jesse nodded at his words, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to get himself into.

Jack was anxious instantly. So Jesse did see what happened the other day. But surely he saw that he didn't care for Gabriel, right? How he shoved him away in disgust-- Though he did reciprocate a little... Guilt made him feel heavy.

                Jesse turned his head to look over to Jack, his expression rather...blank and unreadable. No more running away. Fight.

"...Howdy." He said before motioning to the seat of the table before him. "I think you should take a seat."

Jack walked over silently to sit where Jesse had motioned. It was mildly unnerving to see Jesse so serious. Sure he'd had the cool stare leveled at him before but in this sense... It made Jack feel like utter shit for having made Jesse look at him that way.

Jesse just looked to him a moment, a finger tapping against the table. "...So." He started dryly

"...In case it wasn't obvious to ya, I saw your little...re uniting moment with Reaper. Or as you call him Gabriel..." He had to force those words out without wanting to bite down and chew off his own tongue "And if ya didn't notice It got me real...upset. I went off on a bender with booze to keep myself sane. ...Before I try to argue with you or you try to defend yourself I’d like to add in that the man who you promptly dragged over his face was my old mentor at Blackwatch."

Jesse had made it clear to almost everyone that he hated Blackwatch but he hated the man who dragged him through it even more. It was no secret he hoped to be the one to someday shoot him down without him retuning from the grave like the devil he was. "...So before I bulldoze over this whole thing like I want to, why don't you just try to explain yourself." Jesse was surprised at his own calm tone in all this. He usually may have just blown up by now but Hanzo knew how to keep him grounded.

Jack's eyes went wide behind his visor at his words. Gabriel was the one who mentored Jesse? Fuck. That was.... Horrible.

"I had no idea." Jack ran his hand through his hair as he looked down. "Shit this is worse than I thought--"

He looked back up at Jesse, pain clear on his face. "Jesse, I don't know what you heard or how long you stayed after that....but I don't feel anything for him. We used to be friends and we used to....."

Jack's face flushed. "....to date. But anything I shared with him died long ago. It's a long story but that's not what we're talking about right now. I'll admit, I kissed him back and for that I am beyond ashamed. But I did push him away and I did tell him to back the hell off and never do that to me again as well as the fact that I felt nothing for him."

Jack clasped his hands together. "Jesse, I don't want to lose you but I know that what I did was wrong. I understand you're angry and hurt and I don't judge you for it. All I want is for you to know I'm sorry and I never wanted him."

Jesse listened to him intently, and while his blank expression didn't change and his finger still rather anxiously tapped against the table, he couldn't help but feel a tad of relief. Jacks reaction was...better than he expected. He thought of each word rather meticulously, searching for deception in each meaning. "...alright...Still not thrilled to hear you kissed a monster faced demon but...I understand...Sorry to put ya through that darlin'. ...Guess I was just afraid you were goin' behind my back...."

"Hell no--" Jack look disgusted at the idea. "If I say I love you then I mean it. There's no way I would ever--" He shook his head at the thought before another one caught him.                 "Wait wait-- So what he said about his face was true?"

"Sorry to break it to ya sugar but you just kissed the face of your childhood monster under the bed." He said with a slightly amused smirk before it dropped again and he finally stopped tapping his finger against the table, leaving a moment of silence between them. Jesse knew he couldn't keep his own secret. That just wouldn't be fair. He knew from the second he did it he would have to tell Jack.  "But uh...listen while we're havin' an honesty hour here there's...somethin' I need to tell you too."

Jack was distracted for a moment trying to picture how Gabriel possibly looked when Jesse cut his thoughts short. "What do you mean...?" Jack looked at him curiously.

"....." Jesse hesitated a moment. He knew how this would go down, he knew in the end that Jack wouldn't have a reason to be any madder about it then he was but there was that small little detail that could really change shit around. "...When I left here, I went to an old bar I knew. Hanzo followed after me which was a smart move or I would have done somethin' really gutless when I was stumblin' about and..." He just had to say it. Get it out there. You know what to do. "...Hanzo and I kissed."

Jack took a moment to digest it, thinking it over with a suddenly blank look. "By kissed what do you mean? Did he take advantage of you when you were drunk?"

"Whoa no no- Hanzo’s not that type of guy. He's too good for that stuff-" he replied quickly

Why was he nervous? He knew in the end it was the same thing with Jack, he knew in the end he didn't regret it and he didn't feel like Jack had a right to be mad but God he was terrified. "...Look uh...I was really pissed at you Jack. And Hanzo was helpin' me out...helping me feel...I dunno- not alone. And it was a vulnerable moment and...Ok...I'm not even gonna try to lie- I....kissed him." Wow that sounded a lot less terrible in his head

Jack stared at him. "You kissed him." That wasn't really that surprising to Jack. "Is that all you did with him?" The words left his mouth without thinking.

"Yes." He answered quickly, hands tightened into anxious fists as he watched Jack. What was going on in his head..? God why was his heart hammering like this? Why was he scared? "...He took care of me last night alright? Didn't let me choke on my own vomit- That's all that happened."

"Then it looks like we're even," Jack replied calmly and leaned back in his seat. That was that.

Jack knew that Hanzo still held feelings for Jesse, that much was obvious. But above all Jack knew he was old, much older than Jesse. So to hear that Jesse had kissed Hanzo was a good sign. He didn't doubt that the cowboy might get bored of him due to how old he was and honestly Jack wanted Jesse to have a happy life. He had caused the cowboy enough pain as it was and the honorable warrior was a good fit for Jesse. Sure Jack was a stubborn ass and didn't let go of things he loved all that easily, but he didn't mind sharing.

Jesse blinked, surprised by Jacks easy reaction. That...That was it? No lecture or--?? "Uh...Wow. ...This went a lot better then I expected in all honesty-"

But he still couldn't help but worry. Jesse stood up from his seat across from Jack and walked around the table to where Jacks sat, reaching a hand to pet Jacks hair. "...You better know that even through all this fuss it doesn't change a thing for how I feel about you. ...I don't just want us to be even pumpkin'- I want us to be happy. ...Can you tell me you're happy? With us?"

"Jesse I'm happy with us," Jack replied as he leaned into his hand, looking up at him. "If I wasn't happy I sure as hell would let you know."

Jack paused a moment, thinking. "Honestly, I'm a little glad that you two kissed."

Jesse did a bit of a double take at that reaction. Ok he's never had a boyfriend say that to him. He's not sure any boyfriend ever has "Uh...as glad as I am to hear you're happy I ain't followin' whatever track you're goin' down here. Why would you..?"

Jack looked away. "Look I know I'm no spring chicken Jesse. And like you said, Hanzo is a great guy. I'm much older than the both of you and despite how much I care for you, I think it's good you still have interest in someone who is closer to you in age. That doesn't mean I'm saying that you should break up with me. I just--" Jack flushed pink. "I don't mind sharing is all."

Jesse blinked at Jack, his face flushing at those last words. Sharing...? "...I...I mean I....uh...honestly ain't gotta clue of what to say to that..." He replied dumbly yet honestly. "...You're sayin' You'd like me to...date you and Hanzo...?"

Jack looked back at him. "I'm saying I understand and don't mind if you do." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I've thought about this for a while so this isn't exactly a spur of the moment thing for me. So don't start feeling bad or something. Just think about it is all."

Jesse stared dumbly for yet another moment, his heart stumbling in his chest. Wow-

"...I'll...keep- that in mind-" he replied. "...I'm...gonna go wash up I think...Still kinda smell like Booze." He leaned down to kiss Jacks forehead. Yeah he was seriously gonna have to think about this because right now those words only came with the result of a blush and a racing heart.

To have both of the handsomest men he was absolutely crazy for both 1 want to be with him and 2 possibly be ok with being with them both??? "I'm real glad we talked this out though." He said, letting his hand linger in his hair a moment longer before he pulled away to head up to his room. He was gonna need a long shower-

"Glad we talked too," Jack replied before Jesse walked away. Well, that went better than he thought. Jack got up and decided to take a shower too.

 

 

After Jesse was all dressed and ready, Hanzo went out to find him, wanting to know what happened between the two of them. Jesse had a long shower. He had thought a lot of shit over. Like how that was the last thing he expected from his talk with jack but...He honestly...didn't mind the idea. He deeply cared for Hanzo and Jack. He would do anything for those two.... He didn't like one more than the other it was just... Mutual pure affection. He wanted it.After a bit, he left the shower and cleaned himself up, making his way out of his room, hair still damp.

Hanzo knocked on Jesse's door, hoping he was willing to talk with him. "Jesse? It's Hanzo--"

Jesse was knocked out of his deep trance of inner thoughts by a knock on the door, running a hand to push his wet hair back as he called out. "Come on in."

Hanzo opened the door and walked in. He hesitated when he saw how underdressed Jesse was and looked away. "Oh-- I don't mean to interrupt. I'll talk to you once you're ready--" Hanzo totally didn't peek to see Jesse's toned chest.

Jesse had only just stepped into his pants, belt and zipper not even done as he rubbed one end of the towel draped over his shoulders against his wet hair. "No no you're fine- You've seen me naked before, I ain't shy." He replied with a small teasing smirk as he made his way over to a messy drawer to grab himself a shirt. Yeah, Hanzo had seen him naked before.

Hanzo flushed a little while his heart skipped a beat. No, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Hanzo closed the door behind him before watching Jesse casually. "I can here to ask how things went with you and Jack."

"Ya know-" he grabbed a shirt he has stolen for Jack a while ago before he turned back to Hanzo, holding a familiar charming and relaxed smile. "-It actually went better then I possibly could have hoped for~ And I know a big part of that was thanks to you."

Hanzo relaxed at that, a smile forming on his face in relief. "I'm glad to hear all is well between you two. I was worried that maybe you would be sad again." He was glad to see Jesse so happy and relaxed again. Hanzo had been worried about the encounter, thinking perhaps it would end in fists but thankfully it didn't.

"Yeah everything's alright now~" Jesse said as he finally and shamelessly zipped his pants and buckled his belt. "Although it did uh...end up bringing up a really interesting idea on Jacks part-" he brought up casually, though inwardly he was getting a little anxious again. He would have no idea what Hanzo would think of this...

"Idea?" Hanzo raised a brow and tried not to let his eyes linger on Jesse's hands carefully fixing his belt. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"No. Well uh..." He cleared his throat as he finished buckling his BAMF belt buckle, but didn't look up to Hanzo still, "...I don't think so anyway-" he said before tugging the towel off his shoulder, running it through his hair as he finally looked over to Hanzo again. Seeming...hopeful

"...I told Jack about...well- our kiss." Jesse admitted, his grip on the shirt and towel in hand tightening a bit as he approached Hanzo, looking to him rather curiously.

Hanzo tensed, frozen on the spot. He had expected Jesse to maybe play off the kiss or maybe not even remember it. But to tell Jack...? Hanzo knew he had the right to tell him but was Jack going to kill him now? "What did Jack...?" Hanzo watch Jesse approach with wide eyes.

"...He uh..." Jesse didn't seem as dreading as one would expect after giving that news. He seemed more...flustered then anything "...Well he uh heh- he had this...wild idea that...Well he wouldn't mind if...he shared me. ...with you." He held a soft grin, ready to play it off as a joke if things were to go bad but...he still had a curiously hopeful glint in his warm brown eyes. "...Apparently he'd been tossin' that idea round for a while now."

"Shared you...?" Hanzo repeated. It sounded like a cruel joke to him. Maybe some horrid lie, but Jesse wouldn't ever do that to him. So this had to be real. This was not at all what he expected. Even so, Hanzo felt his heart flutter in hope. "What do you think about that?" Brown eyes looked across Jesse's face, wanting to hear the words for himself.

"...Well..in all honesty..." He reached a hand to let his fingers brush along Hanzos cheek in a lingering moment of affection as he thought of the words to say, hoping they would be the right words to say. The last thing he wanted was to lose what he had with Hanzo again. "...I think you're far too good for a lowly gunslinger like me..but...if I have the chance to have you again...I know I'd do anything to keep you."

Those words were the ones Hanzo wanted to hear all along. Hanzo reached up to cup Jesse's face and pulled him in for a sweet and passionate kiss. Tenderness and endless adoration poured from the kiss. Hanzo could feel Jesse's hair dripping against his hands and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Hanzo broke the kiss with a soft smile, looking joyous. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Jesse had been taken by surprise by the sudden kiss, his eyes widening a moment before he closed them to melt into the passionate kiss. Oh he missed this. He was left in a haze a moment, his face flushed as he looked over Hanzo’s face, soft lips turned into a sweet smile, a joyous glint in his eyes. A wide grin spread across Jesses face before he wrapped his arms around Hanzo and gave a lighthearted laugh as he picked up the shorter man and spun him around. Hanzo was surprised when Jesse spun him around but he couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was. Jesse just couldn't help himself. Funny how that seemed to be his reaction-- He picked Jack up and carried him to his room when they got together and now that he had Hanzo again well, he just couldn't help but add a little bit of fun.

"Oh sweetheart you best prepare your pretty self because I'm never lettin' you go again~ You're in for one wild ride~" he cooed sweetly, leaning in to kiss along his jaw like the endlessly affectionate lover he was.

Hanzo tilted his head back as he felt Jesse kiss along his jaw, feeling sparks shoot up through him at the sweet contact. "I should hope so-- I'm never letting you go either~" Hanzo's hands gently caressed down Jesse's back, feeling the planes of his shoulders and his spine. No, he wouldn't let this cowboy ever escape him again.


End file.
